


Crysta's Lamia Experience

by Breezles, Crysta_Cub (Breezles)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BITTIES, Babies, Danger, Electric Torture, Found Family, Honey-bo Bitty, Illness, King Lamia Bitty, King-Chain Hybrid Bitty, Mpreg, Multi, Not from earth, Original Characters - Freeform, Papython Bitty, Twister Bitty, Wildlife, chain bitty, injuries, kidnaping, lamia bitties, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Crysta_Cub
Summary: This is my story with the Lamias.. and probably other bitty types in the future.These are adoptions from Vex-bitties and SelkiesbittybonanzaThis is mostly for me and wanting to have another place to place these stories so I don't have to search tumblr for them... and accidently losing bits... some bits are lost.. it happens and it's fine.Just things that make me happy and to add some exploration of my character (Fursona) Crysta
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. First Adoption

Crysta (ask):

Greetings, I am interested in adopting a bitty lamia or two. I would really like it if the bitty or bitties would choose me instead. I am very open to multiples, bonded pairs or bonded groups as I never want to seperate bitties from their friends or loved ones. I don't mind any dietary needs, so long as they know my ferrets aren't food. Also I don't mind ones that have had rough pasts or injuries for I enjoy showing them the love they deserve. Maybe I can sit on the adoption room floor for them

_Vex:_

_Aww, well, be careful sitting on the floor with open arms. The Pygmies and Mambas will swarm you because they’re very fast and extroverted, leaving the shy ones behind! Also, all of the lamia bitties would enjoy ferrets, thinking of them as furry lamias! As for bonded pairs/multiples, here are a few available:_

_***Each lamia will bond most easily with their brother lamia.** A Corny and a Papython will become especially close, and Papython will carry Corny around._

_***Lamias that get along well in non-fraternal pairs are:** Chain and Krait, Papython and Krait, Coral and Honey Bo, and Pygmy and Mamba. Pygmy is the only lamia other than Chain that really gets along well with a Mamba because he has a lot of energy and admires Mamba very much._

_***Some multiples that go well together:** King + Chain + a Krait or Pygmy, Papython + Honey Bo + Corny, Coral, or Pygmy, Chain or Papython with pretty much any other matched pair, or a Mamba + Chain + Pygmy._

_If you want them to choose, you will end up with a Papython, Chain, King, or Pygmy energetically dragging their bonded lamia(s) along behind them. If you have some preferences, let me know and we can bring them out and let them decide._

Crysta:

Ah yes, it is very true the extroverted ones would rush forward for adoption. The main reason I was interested in having the bitty choose me is because I have such a hard tine choosing and I’d feel bad if anyone would feel unwanted… I am very tempted to be a bad girl and ask if I could get one of each. Again, those whom are bonded to each other are a must as I don’t want to seperate them and leave anyone heartbroken.

If I absolutely must choose… The Papython, King and Chain would probably fit the most…. Maybe… But Cornys and honey bos and pygmys…. And you can see where I’ll keep going on for…. They are all just sooooo cool and adorable. Just makes me wiggle with excitement.

I hope I’m not being too much trouble.

_Vex:_

_I know you weren’t sure which lamia or lamias to pick, but I do have a special pair here that I think you might like:_

_***Vex walks over to an enclosure with a large pile of blankets gathered in the corner. Lifting up a blanket, a dozing Honey Bo and King bitty are revealed. They are nestled against each other, sleeping peacefully… or they were. Noticing that their nest has been exposed, King opens one baleful dark crimson eye and spreads his hood in irritation. He snatches the blanket from Vex’s hand and covers himself and his Honey Bo with a grumpy hiss.** _

  


_This Honey Bo was looking for a nice quiet place to sleep one day and ended up curled up on this King’s blankets. King didn’t object, so the Honey Bo began to visit regularly for naps. King appreciated the company, even though Honey Bo mostly slept. These two have a very strong bond. One cannot be adopted without the other. Honey Bo trusts this King bitty, so any owner that King approves of, Honey Bo will automatically like. As long as the owner respects Honey Bo and treats him well, the King bitty will be happy._

_Whenever Honey Bo tells a particularly terrible pun, King’s hood will go up. Honey Bo finds this hilarious. If they somehow became separated, King would be inconsolable and impossible to handle. Honey Bo would track him down no matter the distance or obstacles._

Crysta:

I smile warmly at the sleeping Lamia Bitties, snickering softly at King’s display before covering himself and the Honey-bo back up. I nod as Vex gives me the information of the duo. “They definitely seem to like each other, they make a great odd couple. They are perfect.” I take a moment thinking over their information to win them over. “Have they been fed yet? If its not too much trouble, think I’d like to give them an offering of live mice.”  
  
Once obtaining the mice, with my free hand I gently open the blanket. “I apologize for interrupting your nap, but I’m wondering if you two would like to come home with me together. You’ll have plenty of nice cozy places to sleep, three friendly older ferret siblings that would enjoy playing with or snuggling with you so long as you never harm them, plenty of food and you will never have to ever worry about being separated. It is very mice to meet you two, and you have a very beautiful hood little king.” And with that little pun I release the two mice into the cage and await results.

_Vex:_

_***** _ _**King nudges the Honey Bo awake. They seem to be having a silent conversation, staring at each other and slowly flicking their tongues. King enjoys ferrets, and Honey Bo loves a warm nest partner. Plus, Honey Bo is a sucker for offerings of food. After several moments of deliberation, they turn to you, nodding in unison. King quickly dispatches the mice since his venom is immediate and painless, but he offers his Honey Bo first choice of the food. They are happy, well fed, and ready to go home with you.** _

Crysta: 

My grin is a mile long at their approval, a small squee with barely contained excitement escapes me. I’m please to see the quick work King make of the mice, noting that it means that the mice don’t suffer from that. I take a few pictures with my phone, making sure the flash is off. “Sorry, i love taking pictures, i hope you don’t mind” I mention before turnibg to Vex. “Alright, I’ll take them, I’ll also pay for the mice and, if its ok, pay for one or a few of their blankets to take, that way they have something that is theirs and smells of home for them.” I hand over my card to pay for the adoption before turning back to the Lamias. I move to scoop up a portion of their nest, hoping I’m grabbing what seems to be a favored blanket and making sure not to jostle them around too much, and that they are comfortable and warm. “If you guys want, I have the ferrets carrier in my car and you can ride in that, only that it smells strongly of them. Or you can ride on my shoulders or in my pocket, you just have to promise to be careful and to hold on.” I say as I make my way to the front desk to sign paperwork. A question pops into my head and I ask Vex. “I noticed on your information sheets that Lamias only Breed when compatible, are these two compatible to breed? I’m just curious, would be kinda cute to have little babies running about but if they aren’t that’s fine too.” I glance to see if I made the two Lamias blush.

_Vex: (Lost info but all is well)_

Crysta:

I nod in understanding as Vex informs me about their compatibility. “Thats pretry sweet, we’ll, if these do decide they are ready to have little ones of their own, I’ll be happy to do whatever is necessary to make them comfortable to do so. They’ll have their own room to be able to escape to when they need their own time alone. Its ferret safe, ferrets are only allowed in when invited/brought in, though i know they will try their darnest to try getting in themselves… Can’t stop their curiosity. Hehe.” I realize I’m rambling with a slight nervious laugh. I look to the Lamias, noticing that the Honey-bo had already fallen asleep while King was giving me an inpatient stare, a slight blush on his face. “Alright, lets getvyou home.” Making sure they are safe in my arms I turn turn back to Vex, “Thank you so much for allowing me to adopt these two.”

I exit the adoption center to go to my Pt Cruiser, placing the blanket in the ferret’s plush brown carrier, which is already buckled in the passenger seat for safety. I leave one of the sides open, in case one of them is currious enough to look out the window. Honey-bo seemed content to continue sleeping, while King did choose to sit on top to look around.

I watch him for a moment, still smiling as i notice that his tail trails back to the carrier to stay entwined with the Honey-bo’s. He glances up at me, giving me a ‘what are you looking at’ stare. I chuckle, “oh nothing, just happy. Thank you for choosing me to take you in.” I start up the car and begin to drive. “You’re gonna love home. Discord, Papyrus and Xena, my ferrets, are looking foward to meeting ya.”

(Yes… Those are the actual names to my ferrets)


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip home...

Music turned low, I begin my drive by filling in the King and possibility snoozing Honey-Bo bitty lamias about their Furry Ferret Siblings. “I have 3 ferrets as of right now. Two boys and one girl, they are my Terrific Trio.” I switch my blinker to change lanes and take a moment to make my turn.

“Discord, I have had since he was only a few months old. I got him because, well, I had another ferret, Mystique. A friend of mine, at the time, also had a ferret, of which Mystique was friends with, and they moved. I had a full time job, so I figured she’d need a buddy. I’m a fan of this show about ponies and it had a Villain, later turned good guy named Discord. He was the god of Chaos. I thought it was a very befitting name for a ferret, so I had hoped to find a Ferret who fit.” I come to a complete stop at a light, taking a quick glance to the Lamias. It was hard to tell if they were paying attention. King seemed interested to see the world move by, while it seemed that the Honey-bo just kept napping, maybe.

“My Discord, he’s actually pretty lazy. He loves to find a spot to curl up and sleep. He also has an obsession with squeaker toys, he comes running from any hiding spot to the squeaker. When he does get hyper he does get a little wild and may play rough, so be careful with that. He doesn’t mean any harm, he just thinks you’re as tough as he is. He’s usually pretty gentle when not completely wound up. He likes to also run away when playing with me, or chase and tackle a feather toy. Him and Mystique were really pretty close, a bonded pair if you will. Complete opposites that complement each other and they never separated… that is… until she passed away.” My voice softens as I mention Mystique, a faint soft smile crosses my face at her memory as I begin to drive at the green light. This seemed to have caught King’s attention a bit, a small brow bone rises in interest.

“The one thing I really wanted for Discord was for him not to be alone, when she passed. Ferrets, when bonded, can mourn their partner so much that they can die from the loss. Some ferrets need the help of other ferrets to help them through their loss. So I decided that to honor Mystique, I would adopt another or two. I kinda wanted to expand my household.” I slow down for another turn to the on ramp of a highway, carefully merging and shifting to a lane I was comfortable with.

“I made a note on one of my Ferret groups that I was looking to adopt, and sure enough, one of our rescue ladies had a few ferrets that needed homes. She lives about 6 hours away from here, but lived pretty close to my parents that all I needed to do was make a trip on my next days off. She offered me a choice of three, two whom were already friendly towards each other and other ferrets, and one that wasn’t so nice. The two friendlier ones were the ones I adopted, Papyrus and Xena.” I began to switch lanes to the right to get to the off ramp I need to get home. I honk at a driver, who decided to cut me off and I exclaim “Oi, use your blinker ratbag” I hear a hiss from the king, glancing at him, I see his hood settle down as he seem to try to stare down the driver. I sigh at the driver’s mistake before continuing.

“Papyrus and Xena where rescued from two different situations. Papyrus had a few homes before getting to the rescuer… one of the families that nad him probably should never have had ferrets to begin with. The person that relinquished him had only had him for a while before realizing they couldn’t handle it either… Papy was starved and hairless when the rescuer got him. They also shared a story of him getting lost and finding out he was stuck behind a drawer that someone kept using, not knowing he was there.” My hands grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

“He also has a scar at the back of his neck, the rescuer believes that perhaps a larger animal like a dog got to him at some point in his life. He’s a very happy ferret. The rescuer says he’s deaf, but there have been many moments were I questioned it. He just notices things that surprise me and he really seems to like most toys that make noise. He is such a sweet boy. He will interact with both Discord and Xena in the way that they need. Discord likes to be rough, Xena prefers a gentler approach. He’ll even take turns cuddling each of them, or even get them to cuddle together. I probably have about 98% peace between Discord and Xena. Papyrus is named after a video game character that is really cool.” I take a moment at a stoplight to take a swig of water, realizing I’m talking a lot, but I don’t mind, and I hope the Lamias don’t either.

“So Xena was found at a wildlife refuge and they took awhile to contact the rescuer, for some reason or another. She didn’t have very many problems, except for one thing. Her canines are broken. Luckily the break didn’t hit the root of her teeth, so she didn’t have to have them removed. The rescuer suspects that she was left in a cage long enough for her to cage rage and that may have broken her teeth.” I begin to slow down as I get closer to the house.

“She’s the sweetest little thing. She loves to give kisses to us humans and groom her brothers, with a little shake. Makes me wonder if she’ll try grooming you two. She’ll chase my feet to lick at them, and she’s very bouncy when she’s happy. She loves to be rubbed right around her cheeks and ears, can even put her to sleep that way. She isn’t as interested in toys or treats as the boys, she just wants affection. She does play, just not as rough as Discord, mostly cause she can’t. But she loves going through her tubes, rolling around their ball pit and digging in her rice box.” I pull up to a yellow house and parking on the curb.

A white picket fence lines the front yard, with a nice archway going over the pathway to the door. There is a tree standing tall in the front with various bushes and flowers covering the small landscape. I unbuckle and gently grab the carrier before exiting the car and booping it locked. “Well, Welcome to home sweet home. Let’s get you two inside and into the warmth. Looks like you guys found a home just in time for the holidays.”


	3. New Home New Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home tour, Meeting the ferrets and giving the King and Honey Bo names

I bring both the Lamias inside the yellow home. They are greeted by a humble living room with blue plush couches, a bookcase full of knickknacks and books, a TV with an Xbox and a classic Nintendo and a fireplace on the far wall on the left. Both lamias make excited noises at the TV set up, bringing a smile to my face. To the right of the fireplace is a round papasan chair, with a few ferret tubes weaved in the bottom, and left is a DVD rack full of movies and games. A fake Christmas tree sitting on top of a TV tray with nicely wrapped presents placed under it. 

Over on the right side of the room is a short set of stairs leading to the bedrooms and the bathroom and to the left, on the adjacent wall of the fireplace, is the doorway to the kitchen. “Let me show you around.” I say as I walk to the nicely sized kitchen and dining area.

The kitchen has granite counter tops with a breakfast bar and stools. An array of normal kitchen appliances and another book case hold more random items. “You’re free to help yourselves to food if you get hungry, just let me know if we start to run out of anything.” The Honey-bo makes a happy noise and rubs his belly while the King shakes his head.

There is a doorway that leads downstairs next to the fridge to the right. In the dining room, is a rarely used table and a fish tank with guppies swimming about. A sliding glass door brings in the light from the back wall.

I walk over to the sliding glass door, which that leads to the porch and backyard. The yard is fenced in though part of the fence has small gaps but a large hedge follows the outside of the fence. A barn looking shed sits to the right, which I call my art studio.

I point out the apple and plum tree and tell them that they are free to enjoy once they are in season. A hummingbird feeder hangs from the plum tree. “If you desire hunting them, please don’t do it too frequently, as I do enjoy their presence.” I inform them. The king lamia nods in understanding while the honey-bo gives a lazy shrug. “Oh, if there are any mice that do decide to enter our house, please feel free to hunt them. Ones already gotten in once and ate my cheese.” The King Lamia looks interested in that.

Heading back inside we cross the kitchen and head down stairs. “I don’t like to come down too often, the stairway is just a bit tight.” I chuckle. “Don’t worry I haven’t fallen yet on these stairs… The other one, by the rooms… Well, first night, I turned off the lights too early, missed the last step.” I hear the Honey-bo chuckle as I proceed to showing off the laundry room, a small hangout room with a chair, another tv on an entertainment stand and few bean bag chairs.

We then enter the ‘garage’ which isn’t big enough for a car but makes perfect storage. In one spot there is a few mouse cages. “I have them down here so they can live quiet lives without knowing that there are predators in the house. There’s enough to keep a sustainable breeding population for you two.” The Honey-bo licks his teeth, the King nudges him with a scolding look.

I Climb up the stairs and return to the stairs in the living room. I open the door to the right to reveal my room. “You are welcome to come in here whenever you like, just be careful about letting the ferrets out, I have to place a baby gate in the doorway to the kitchen cause there are areas in the kitchen that I don’t want them getting into.”

In the middle of the room is a Queen size bed up against one of the windows in the room. To the left of it is a cluttered nightstand and a large plush cheetah and to the right is a tall, ferret nation cage. On the opposite wall is a dresser and other storage containers. Under the bed peaks out a few ferret tubes and small cat trees for the ferrets to use. “The ferrets free roam when I’m asleep and are kept in the cage while I’m at work, mostly for their safety and to reduce places for them to poop. When I’m home I let them have access to the living room, where they like to play but since they are older, they sleep most of the time”

Turning around and closing the door, I point to the bathroom between the rooms and then open the door to their room.

“So this is your room, you’re welcome to rearrange it to how it suits you. You can to let the ferrets in if you want.” I kneel down to show off the smaller door within the door itself to allow them to enter and exit, a similar door is found on my bedroom door as well. “They may get hyper cause it’s an off limits area for them and they love to explore. Just be careful cause they may be difficult to remove from your room and they may choose to sleep in one your nests and hammocks.” Both Lamia seem interested at the door feature, the King looks at his Honey-bo with a mischievous grin which is returned with a lax shrug.  
  
The room itself is well lit, one window face the backyard and another facing a hedge. A few desk, with plush round beds and blankets, align with the windows to allow viewing with ramps and towers to aid in getting up high. A few hammocks dangle from below the desks, one with a curtain for privacy.  
  
“We can get more stuff in here later for you guys.” I set the carrier down, allowing them to crawl out. “ Well, make yourselves at home, I’ll introduce you two to the ferrets later when you’ve settle in.” I take out the blanket from the carrier and place it on one of the hammock, one with starry pattern, that I hope they’d like.

“Well, I’ll let you two get settled. I’m gonna release the ferrets so they have their living room time and I need to start dinner. Feel free to come out and hang out and meet the ferrets, or you can chill out here until you both are comfortable.” I give them each a gentle pet, receiving an appreciating chirp from both of them before exiting the room. 

Both the Lamias watch me leave before turning to each other with large grins on their faces. They begin to look around their room, finding all the various sleeping spots and heating pads placed around the room, some out in the open and some tucked in hiding spots.

A nice water fountain sits in the corner of the room, providing fresh water to the room. Cupping his hands, the King lamia pulls up a bit of water, offering the Honey-bo the first sip. The Honey-bo is amused by the King’s sappiness as he drinks from his hands, though mischief plays in his eyes as the King, goes to get some water himself. Honey’s tail slips into the water and, with a flick, Splashes King. King jumps in surprise and glares at the Honey before splashing back at his bond mate. A small water fight ensues with both of them chirping and laughing.

After a while King lifts his hand to signal a stop, earning a wave of water splashing on him. He sighs and glares at his mate before looking around and finding some hand towels to dry them off. He tosses the first at Honey before drying himself off. He proceeds to try to dry up the wood floor, though it seems to have some water resistance. Honey seizes the moment to make a flirtatious pun at King, causing him to flair his hood and blush at the same time.

Suddenly a sniffing sound could be heard from the doorway. The Lamias turn to look at the door. The sniffing continue in earnest and is joined by a second sniffing sound followed by scratching. King’s hood flares at the door, while the Honey-bo lays low to peak under the door, two pink noses where checking the door, while a dark paw tries to dig the door open with no success. Honey laughs and informs the King of that, causing him to relax. After a moment they can hear footsteps approach and both are lifted away. “Hey, leave the door alone… come on let’s play over her” I say as I carry them away from the door.

Soft pitter-patters could be heard from afar as the ferrets begin to play, with small squeaks and dooks being made. My own footsteps could also be heard as I get them to chase me. Honey-bo takes his king by the hand and pulls him to their miniature doorway. Eager to meet the ferrets, King pulls ahead and opens the door only to get face to face with a dark sable ferret.

The ferret begins to sniff King’s face, causing him to pull back a little. This ferret has a wide face, white and black mask with a bit of while that trails through the mask like a cheetah tear mark. His fur is a bit dense but seems soft to the touch. King reached out to pet him, causing the ferret to follow his hand a bit to sniff it. King looks back at the Honey-bo in excitement, before the ferret pushes through to invade the room and begins to sniff around.

A scurrying can be heard and two more ferrets nearly trip over themselves getting up the stairs and rush for the door. One is white with small hints of black on his paws and tail. His back fur seems to have thinned out but this doesn’t seem to bother him and his hops and bounces in pure uncontrollable joy as he enters the room, bumps into Discord and they begin to tussle and war dance with each other.

He is joined with a smaller ferret, looking very close to the first one but sleeker, smaller and lacking a bit of fur on her tail. She skips and bunny hops over to King, giving him very quick sniffs before attacking his face and hood with little kisses. King squeaks in surprise, hood raises, giving the smaller ferret more access to his hood. After a bit she moves from him and does the same to Honey-bo who chuckles but pushes her away after getting enough kisses.

I hurry over to the room, worried that the ferrets were being a bother. “Sorry, they really wanted to meet you.” I pick up the smaller one who doesn’t seem to want to leave Honey alone. King waves me off, watching the two larger ferrets play fight, bobbing his head at their movements. The Honey-bo slithers over to King, pulling him towards the door, then looking at me to to motion that he wants to go out.

“Want me to remove the ferrets” I ask, receiving a firm nod. With the small ferret occupying my hand, licking it to her delight, I realize I don’t have enough hands for the two playful ferrets. I reach into my pocket to find and squeeze the squeaker ball I had. The large dark sable ferret Immediately disengages, listening for more squeaks before running over to me with obsessed attention to the ball. I walk out the room, still squeaking the ball, with ferret in tow. The white ferret bounds after him, still wanting him to continue to play. Both lamias follow after, allowing me to return to close the door for them.

The White ferret stops at the stairs, going back to the lamias and sniffing between the two, going up and down their bodies. He pulls back a bit, as if surprised, gears working in his brain before he play pounces king to invite him to play. King’s hood flairs of which Honey pets him to calm him down, reminding him that the ferret only wants to play. King nods before lunging at the ferret, wrestling him and tumbling down the first step. He ferret bounces up and retreats backwards down the stair, bouncing and dancing in excitement. King follows after to join in the play.

Honey descends slowly, noticing that I am now watching King play with the white ferret like a hawk. After a moment I relax before setting the smaller ferret down who bounds off to go to the tunnels under the papasan chair. I sit on the couch and offer Honey to be lifted onto the couch when he approaches. Honey crawls onto my hand and I lift him up. The other male ferret joins King and the white ferret in their battle.

“Not interested in rough housing, huh?” Honey shakes his head, watching his mate play, jerking his head in a curious matter at the two ferrets. “That’s, Discord and Papyrus,” I reply figuring that he was curious about their names. “The White one is Papyrus. He might have adrenal which is causing his hair loss, though it usually also causes fur loss on the tail, which he recently grew back from having blackheads on it.” I inform him. Honey nods, tongue flicking in the air, something catching his attention.

A quick scurry is heard from the tunnels as the smaller ferret rushes out to scratch at herself. “That’s Xena, she’s a sweetheart and loves to kiss” Discord accidentally bumps into her and she turns to hiss at him, curling in preparation to protect herself. Discord just looks at her before slinking away to go back to Papyrus and the king.

“I should really give you some names.. Can’t just keep calling you king and honey-bo now, can I? Do you have any prefered names” I look back at the honey-bo, only to find that he wasn’t right where I last saw him. In the corner of the couch is a bag with a few candies in it. I open the bag to find the Honey-bo stuffing a butterscotch candy into his mouth. “My Butterscotch!” I exclaimed in surprise. I laugh at his expression, removing him from the bag. “I’m gonna have to hide these better aren’t I?” The Honey-bo wiggles as he enjoys to candy.  
  
I think for a moment and smile. “What if I called you butterscotch? Would you like that for a name, you definitely have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Honey-bo considers it for a bit before nodding. I turn my attention to the King playing with Papyrus and Discord. He seems to be trying, and failing, at getting them to listen to him.  
  
“He’s a bit bossy, ain’t he” I ask the newly dubbed Butterscotch. He nodded with a soft smile. “He kinda likes being a leader and protector correct?” I inquire, receiving another nod. “So he’s kinda like an Alpha to a pack… what about Alpha? Think he’d like that?” Butterscotch seems interested in that and calls out to the king. The King snake looks over, listening to Butterscotch explain what I wanted to inquire to inquire. The king snake gets all excited, flexing is bony arms to show off how strong he is, before being pounced on by Discord.  
  
“I guess he likes it, Alpha and Butterscotch, my two little lamia bitties. I love it.” I smile as I relax into the couch, watching as the ferrets and Alpha tire themselves out


	4. The first Christmas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first Christmas and they get outfits.

Alpha and Butterscotch continue to get acquainted with their new home, finding life with their new human to be easy going and stressed free. For the first few days was met with me having time off to get to know them and learn their personalities and needs. Alpha was very curious in the things I did around house, some cleaning and caring for the other creatures of the house, while Butterscotch was just in for the ride or would prefer to find a quiet place in his room to laze around.

A few times I had caught the lamias curled up with the ferrets. It was interesting to find that Alpha actually snores a little, though he won’t acknowledge it. Both Lamias were interested in the fact that the ferrets ate both kibble and frozen raw food. I explained that they were introduced to raw food later in life and that they never really learned to hunt and kill food on their own. Alpha had tried to offer the ferrets one of his mousy meals but was met with curious sniff before being ignored.

After the first few nights, I returned to work. Putting on my chief uniform, both lamias give me a questioning look. I inform them that I am a line cook at one of the local casinos and that they like us all to look as professional as possible. I work most evenings, though it has been a recent change.

Soon enough it was christmas eve, the lamias seemed to be pretty excited after hearing about the holiday. I set about making some special treats for them before heading to work. It was going to be a very late night shift but being a night owl, I didn’t mind too much, I was one of the few lucky enough to have the next day off. Work was uneventful and I return home to find the Lamias sleeping under the tree. With a quick snap of my phone, i bring out the rest of the presents that I had snuck away before curling up in bed.

I woke up to something new, both Alpha and Butterscotch decided to share my bed with me, curled up right in front of me. I try to keep myself from squeaking too loudly, basking in their adorable cuddling. I reach over and slowly begin to stroke Alpha’s hood, receiving soft murmurs of appreciation before rolling over. I trace my finger over his spine, sending small shivers down his back. I follow along his tail, enjoying the feel of the magical scales beneath my fingers.

I lift my hand to pet at Butterscotch when I noticed one of his eyes looking and watching me. I chuckle quietly and whisper a good morning. He gives me a soft smile and nods. He reaches for my finger and brings it down to his body, granting me permission to pet him. Feeling blessed, I run my fingertips along his body, receiving an amused hum from Butters.

Alpha begins to stir, snuggling in close to Butterscotch for a second before noticing me being awake. He shoots up, hood raised in excitement, and begins to tug on my arm. I laugh, knowing that we are all awake now, before getting up and dressed, Alpha excitingly pacing the bed, trying to get me to hurry up. I check in on the ferrets, grabbing their raw food bowl from the night before and filling up their kibble, I scoop up both Lamias and bring them out of the room.

Alpha tugs at my shirt, pointing to the tree. “I know, I know’ I reply, though before going to the tree I first set up the baby gate to close off the living room for the ferrets. I can feel Alpha’s impatience with me. Soon enough I sit down on the couch, taking out my phone and texting to my family. We decided to open presents via video chat. I introduce Alpha and Butterscotch to my family, my mom beaming about her new ‘grandchildren’, making Alpha blush.

We then proceed to open presents. I give two small presents to the Lamias before turning my attention over to my own. Wrapping ripped apart in earnest as the Lamias dig in. Alpha chirped in excitement at the Jean jacket with his name spelt on the back. Butterscotch took his time with his, but was soon slipping on the orange hoodie with a butterscotch candy printed on the front.

Soon the ferrets came out, one by one. They began exploring the wrapping pile I made in one of the boxes. I pulled out their presents, trying to see how they interact with them. Both Xena and Discord sniffed at the presents with mild interest before getting bored and wandering off. Papyrus on the other hand began scratching at the presents. With that being the sign that I should open it, i reveal a fun little pet rug that the ferrets began rubbing themselves on and a cat crinkle tunnel.

After wishing my family farewell, I proceed to set up the cat tunnel for the ferrets and lay out their rug. Xena and Papyrus proceeded to start to play together, while Discord curled up on the rug for another nap. After watching them for a second, I look over to the tree see an extra gift. It wasn’t very well wrap, but as I pick it up, i could feel a little bit of weight to it. I look over to the Lamias, tilting my head, “Is this for me?”

Both of them nod, looking excited at me. I proceed to open it very carefully, feeling Alpha impatiently wiggle as he watch. Out of the package tumbles a few shiny rocks a small black feather and small card with both Lamia’s hand prints. My smile beams, “This is so precious, thank you.” I set the pile of pebbles and the feather on the fireplace mantel and use the larger pebbles to prop up the card.

I return to the couch, giving both of them a small pet in thanks. I couldn’t have ask for better Lamia bitties.


	5. Plus two (Beach rescue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We rescue baby Lamias, One Papython and a Chain.

Crysta (Ask):

Would you be interested in setting up a rescue scenario for a full size lamia or two! Kinda thinking little baby ones so I can watch them grow up. Could be a simple abandonment rescue (found in a box) or something a little more risky. I sometimes take trips to the beach, forest or the mountain for the snow. Kinda liking the idea of a Papython, if just one, but if two lamias, a chain or another King for the second. Please, thank you, i love this stuff.

_Vex:_

_(This got a bit longer than I planned…)_

_***You are walking down the beach, enjoying the wind and the waves when you feel something snag your ankle. You think it’s probably just some stray seaweed until you look down. There, wrapped around your ankle, hands clutching at your leg, is a Chain lamia. He is chirping frantically and trying to get you attention. He’s small, but you can tell by his proportions that he’s just a baby, not a bitty lamia at all. He obviously needs help.** _

_***You ask him to show you what’s wrong, not quite sure how much language he understands at his young age, but he races away, stopping occasionally to wave at you to follow him. He seems to know where he’s going. A little further down the beach, he disappears into a small rock pile only to pop up again a moment later, gesturing wildly. As you get close to the rocks, you hear the frightened peeps of a second tiny voice.** _

_***The Chain twists and turns nervously as you lean down to peer into the space between the rocks. There’s a small tidepool hidden under there, and a Papython, thrashing in panic as the tide begins to come in and fill the space. You can see that his tail is tangled in some carelessly discarded fishing line. If he doesn’t escape, he’ll surely drown!** _

_***You push one of the larger rocks aside for better access, and then get to work, lifting the Papython as far out of the briny water as you can to examine the tangled line. The Chain chirps nervously as you carefully loosen the tight material and free his friend. When you lean down to place the shivering Papython next to the Chain, the Chain climbs into you hand instead and wraps himself around his trembling buddy. They’re both crying and shaking.** _

_***You walk up and down the beach for almost an hour trying to find any parents or owners for them, but it’s a cool day outside with the wind, and the babies need warmth and food. You decide to take them home.** _

_***You approach your King and Honey Bo with the small lamias cupped in your hands. They both look up curiously to see what you have. The Chain and Papython wiggle free and nestle themselves right between your other two lamias. King and Honey Bo don’t hesitate. They curl in around the little ones, stroking their skulls and murmuring soft snake sounds to them.** _

_***You call the shop to see if any baby lamias have been reported missing. None have. The shop’s babies are all monitored by the fullsized caretaker bitty, Edgar, and he never lets them out of his sight. No owners have come forward either. You hang up, going to the kitchen to prepare some food for the babies after their ordeal. When you bring them their food, you see Honey Bo curled protectively around the babies, and King watching for danger. They seem to have adopted the two small lamias, and you wonder if they’d let the little ones go even if an owner came forward. You doubt it.** _

_***Nobody ever claims the babies… except King and Honey Bo, of course.  
  
  
** _

Crysta:

It’s not something I normally do, but the urge to visit one of the nearby beaches on my own was strong. I’ve spontaneously explored areas where I lived before, but usually with the ferrets or with a friend, only very few times on my own. And the need to go to this specific beach, well, it really was a good thing I did. 

I place down the plate of food for the bitties, my heart warm with how well Alpha and Butterscotch were caring for the poor baby lamias. It is a bit odd to see Alpha on such high alert, but I understood why. Those two babies had gone through a lot in their short lives, I wish I knew how they got to be there… or maybe I don’t. 

“How are they doing?” I ask gently, slowly reaching over to pet at the still shivering Papython. Butterscotch slightly tightens his hold for a second before relaxing to let me pet the small babe. He gives me a worried look and I believe I can understand why. The little lamia seems to be beginning to have a fever. I was worried that he might have ingested a bit of seawater during his struggle in the tide pool, that and not knowing how long he was stuck for, the poor thing was freezing cold when I first picked him up. 

“May I see him?” I ask, moving my hand to indicate that i want to pick up the Papython. “I need to check for injuries” Butterscotch looks between me and the Papython and Chain before nodding, loosening his grip and hushing the Chain lamia as he begins to whimper. I gently pry the Papython loose and bring him closely to me.

Checking his tail, I notice some cuts from where the line dug into his magical scales that weren’t bleeding any more, the area seemed very tender as I run my fingers along his tail. Carefully I get up and go to the closest, fishing out a first aid kit, finding gauze and antibacterial gel. I clean up the wounds and wrap his lower tail with little fuss from the Papython that clung to me. 

The heat radiating from the small babe worried me, especially as he shivered in my arms. He looked up at me with sad, bleary eyes. I gave him a soft smile, cooing “It’s alright little one, your safe and you’re gonna be alright.” I began petting his head, feeling him nuzzle into my hand as he sniffled. 

“Shhh, shh. It’s alright, its gonna be alright.” I whisper, bringing him close to give him a small peck on his temple. I can feel the other lamias watching me tended to the Papython. I go back to the plate of food, remembering that Papythons prefer not to have live food. “Do you think you can eat for me, little one?” I ask as I kneel back down to pick up some chicken. 

The Papython looks up at the meat in my hand, he’s clearly hungry but was unsure of the offered food. He looks up at me, giving me a small nod before opening his mouth. I feed the chicken meat to the Papython, noticing his tail twitch as he enjoys the taste. 

As the Papython worked on eating his slice of meat, I pick up another and offer it to the Chain. Chain looks between me and the slice of meat, shaking his head and pointing to his Papython friend. “You need to eat too, I have more than plenty for the both of you. I don’t want you getting sick too.” The Chain glaces over to Butterscotch, who nods and jesters him to eat. 

Chain, slithers over, tongue flicking at the offered meat. He glances back up at Papython, who nods at him. Chain takes it from me to begin eating it. I smile at Chain as he eats. “You where such a good boy today, it was very brave of you to come get me” I praise him as he eats. Chain’s tail wiggles at the praise, blushing slightly as he devours the slice. I bring another slice to feed the Papython in my arms. 

“You’re very protective over your friend here, kinda like a…” I stop, knowing what I’m about to do. “Guardian” I say softly. Alpha and Butterscotch begin to play close attention to me, noticing a slight shift in my voice. I only seemed to do that when I mention Mystique, a ferret I lost a few months before. I look at Chain, watching him for a moment as I offer him another slice. I begin mulling something over, handing chain another piece, shifting my sitting position to a more comfortable one. 

“Well, You two deserve proper names.” Both baby Lamias look up at me. I give the Papython another slice, nodding to myself. “My first ferret, he was a very great ferret, brave, boisterous and silly. He was my world, even though I had him for a very short time, He was a protector, much like you are.” My eyes begin to get misty, but I smile warmly. “His name was Guardian, and if you want, it would be a great honor if you want to take on his name. What do you say?”

Chain swallows that last of his slice of chicken, looking at me mouth agape. He glances back at Butterscotch and Alpha. Butterscotch chirps at him, Alpha nods at him. Chain looks back at me before lunging at me and hugging my forearm. I laugh gently, moving so he can climb into my arm and snuggle with the Papython. Both full and happy to be safe. 

Deep in thought, I begin plotting the Papython’s name, still not getting over how lucky we all where that I happened to go to that beach specifically and finding them there. It was nearly as if fate had lead us there, and every time I look at the precious babe’s face, I couldn’t help but think of the beach. 

“You two don’t know how lucky you are. I don’t frequent that beach nearly as much as I do some of the local ones. There are just some that are closer to home than that one, and I just can’t help feel how special that place now feels whenever I look at you. How do you feel about the name Moonstone, after the beach where we found each other? Would you like that name?”

The Papython gives me a sleepy nod, a smile wrapped on his face. He curls up against the newly named Guardian, trying to suppress the shivers caused by his fever. I give them both a kiss on their foreheads before picking up Alpha and Butterscotch and bringing them over to a heated blanket. I wrap them up, being very careful not to wake the sleeping Lamias. I then retrieve the plate, bringing it over. “Feel free to finish the chicken. I know its not live food, but it would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

Both nod to me, Alpha moving over to grab a slice and offering it to Butterscotch first. I clean up my mess from the first aid kit and head back to the living room to retrieve my phone. I decide to redial Vex. “Hey, sorry to bother you again, but it seems that the Papython lamia is a bit sick. He has a bit of a fever. Do you have any advice about taking care of sick lamias?” 

(P.s. If fevers are a bit of a stretch for a lamia to have, I wouldn’t mind changing it to a cough or something a little more closer to what a snake could get. But the fever was more in my mind since I tend to enjoy the dramatic.)

_Vex:_

_“Lamias don’t get sick often, but if you found them on their own out in the elements it’s possible that your little Papython is low on magic due to lack of a proper diet and shelter. His injured tail would also contribute to his fever.”_

_“The best thing for him is small frequent meals. The chicken is perfect. He needs the meat, and eating regularly will rebuild his magic. As his magic rebuilds, his injuries should heal more quickly.”_

_“Staying warm may seem silly if he already has a fever, but being in sea water has probably lowered his actual body temperature too far, so it’s good that he’s snuggled under the blankets. Being around two healthy lamias will definitely help him because their souls will radiate calm and healing to him.”_

_“Oh, and don’t worry about the others getting sick. As long as they are warm and well-fed, it’s very uncommon for a lamia to become ill. Just keep an eye on the Chain lamia. If Papython went hungry, Chain also went hungry. He wouldn’t eat without feeding the Papython first.”_

_“From the size you described, the two babies are probably very young. I’m not sure how they got separated from their parents, but it’s fortunate that you have a bonded pair of lamias to care for them.”_

Crysta:

“Thank you Vex, I’m glad I’m already doing this right.” I hang up and go back to the kitchen to pre-prepare more chicken for the baby lamias for the next few days. I even whip up some chicken broth, with bits of chicken within to help the babies feel better.

I check in on the lamias to see how everyone is doing. Peeking under the blanket, I get a small glare from Alpha but everyone else seemed to be asleep. I notice that little Guardian was twitching a bit in his sleep, reacting to whatever dreams he was having. I check his forehead for a fever. He a bit warm, but not as bad as his pal.

Leaving them in the room for now, I head back out to release the ferrets, making sure they can’t enter the Lamia room. Both Papyrus and Discord are up, already at the door sniffing for the lamias. I pick them both up and both their attention are now focused on me. I’m sure they are smelling the new members on my clothes and hands. I set them down on the living room floor, encouraging them to play.

Inside the lamia’s room, Alpha keeps vigil over his newly formed family. He wasn’t expecting to become a father so soon, but he is happy with the bundles below him, even if Guardian is slightly punching him in his sleep. He shifts himself as he feels one of the bodies shift below him.

He notices Butterscotch is facing him in his sleep. Glancing at Moonstone and Guardian, Alpha leans down to steal a kiss on top of Butterscotch’s head. With a quick movement, Butterscotch move his head upwards, landing the kiss right on his mouth. Alpha blushing furiously, sputtering before shifting to face away from his now laughing bond mate. Butterscotch reaches over to run his hands over Alpha’s hood, calming him down. Alpha settled down, relaxing against Butterscotch, happily nestled close before allowing himself a bit of rest.  
  


I checked on the lamias a few more times before turning in for the night, giving both babies a little more pieces of chicken before bed. I figured it would be better for the lamias to stay in their room tonight, though I’ll miss their presence in my bed. It was late and I had work the next day. New years eve at the casino was very important and was promised to be our very busiest day of the year at our kitchen. I was going to need as much energy as I possibly could gather before that. It was late, past 2am, luckily I didn’t have to be at work till 3pm.

Being a heavier sleeper, not much can manage to rouse me from my sleep. Only a few things, like ferrets scratching at carpet at the old place, ferrets screaming due to a fight or getting stuck or Discord crawling up my bed-sheets to join me in the bed, could wake me from my slumber. Speaking of which, I felt a tugging on my sheet, bringing a smile on my face. He may prefer to sleep in the ferret bed I had on my bed rather than with me like the lamias seemed to enjoy, but the company was still welcomed.

As per norm, I rolled over to reach down to where I can feel tugging on my bed sheet. However, my hand was not meet with the soft fur I was expecting to feel. Instead a bony ribcage and spine greeted me, and it felt rather warm. “Hmm?” I groggily questioned as I reached further to cup the small lamia in my hand and lift him up onto the bed.

Reaching over to the wall, I flooded the room with light, causing the small Papython to squeak and cover his eyes. “Moonstone? What are you doing over here?” I look down at the door, noticing the smaller entrance cracked open. I close it with my foot before feeling the fevered lamia fling himself against me, arms trying to hug around my neck as he began to squeak out to me.

“Shh shh shh, it’s ok, little one, its ok.” I comforted, cradling his small body in my arms. I rock him slowly, trying to get him to calm down. I ran my hand down his back and tail as gently as possible. Wondering if he was hungry, I slowly and gently put on my robe, keeping him inside to offer him warmth. Leaving my room, I quietly go down the stairs and headed for the fridge in the kitchen. I open up the container and offered the piece to Moonstone, only to receive a head shake and more clinging to my body.

I walk him around the house, trying to figure out what to do. Moonstone, only seemed to want to cling tighter if I even try to separate from him. I hum a bit as i paced the living room. Maybe a lullaby would work, haven’t sung one since my brothers were younger. I start with ‘rock-a-by’ baby, then ‘hush little baby’, but each song faltered as I couldn’t remember the lyrics very well. It did seem to begin to calm Moonstone a little, getting him to nudge me a little.

I begin to feel a tugging at the bottom of my robe. Glancing down, I see that Guardian has now awoke, sniffling with a worried look. “Oh Guardian, No worries, I have Moonstone. Come here” I bent over to lift him up. They both cuddled into each other, Guardian checking on Moon to see if he was alright. I smile at them, giving them both a nuzzle. A song finally came to mind, making me smile warmly.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine” I begin to sing, causing both lamias to look up to me. “You make me happy when skies are gray,” They seem to relax a bit in my arms. “You never know dear, how much I love you,” I give each of them a quick peck, noticing Moonstone’s eyes beginning to flutter. “So, please don’t take, my sunshine, away.” I slowly rock them, repeating the song a few times.

Suddenly I hear a crash and commotion from the lamia room. Both baby lamia’s asleep in my arms, I walk over to the room to see what is going on. Both Butterscotch and Alpha are frantically looking around, calling out as they seek what they are looking for. Hearing the door open, they look up, spotting both baby lamia’s in my arms.

There is a chorus of squeak, chirps and hisses as they rush over to me. I place my pointer finger over my lips as a sign to be quiet. “Its ok,” I whisper in return, “I have them, they’re sleeping. They woke up and came to me.” I can see both lamia’s sigh with relief. I reach down to pick them up. Butterscotch begins to check both of the babies, feeling their heads for their fevers.

“I guess Moonstone didn’t want to be separated from me. Sorry he had you worried. Maybe we should all sleep together, I’ll place the ferrets in the cage for the night.” Alpha nods at the idea as I walk out of their room into mine. I place the lamias onto the bed before looking around for the ferrets. I already hear a soft snore in one of the hammocks of the cage, noting that it was Xena’s snore. A quick check pointed to Papyrus being with her.

I look around Discord’s favorite sleep spots when my foot bumps into my pants. I chuckle as I lift up the pants, exclaiming “There’s a ferret in my pants.” Gently removing him from my pants. I place him in one of the beds in the cage before closing up. Checking on their water I turn my attention to the lamias, curled up and waiting.

Sliding off the robe, I turn off the lights and crawl into bed, pulling them in close. I give both Alpha and Butterscotch a small pet, and whispering, “Welcome to parenthood”, Alpha gives me a half hearted hiss before curling into Butterscotch. Wrapping his tail protectively over Moonstone and Guardian.

I glance over to my phone, noting the time. It was 5:43am. I definitely wasn’t gonna get enough sleep.


	6. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We celebrate new years with the new lamias: Moonstone and Guardian. They surprise me after work

I wake up groggily at 11:30, too much to do before work to try to gain any extra sleep. I look down in arms to find the lamia’s curled up snugly in a ball.I smile down at them as I watch them sleep. Alpha was wrapped protectively around the entire bundle with butterscotch resting against his chest. Both Moonstone and Guardian where holding hands pressing as close to each other as possible. I give both the babies soft strokes to their heads as they slept.

Noticing that I was spending a little too much time watching them, I decide to get up to begin my day and to take a shower. Doing my best not to wake them, I slide out of bed and check on the ferrets, taking out their raw food bowl and cleaning up potty pads. I grab my towel and exiting as quietly as I can. 

Upon returning, I find the lamias awake. Moonstone cradled by Butterscotch while Guardian tries to take a look at the ferrets while Alpha supervies. Moonstone notices me and cries out, reaching out towards me. I lean over the bed to check on Moonstone. “How you doing baby? Feeling better?” I ask, stroking his cheek bone with my finger.

Moonstone whimpers at me and raises his hands to be picked up. Sitting on the bed, I gently scoop Moonstone and Butterscotch up. Still a little warm but he seemed to be improving. Butterscotch seems to be invested in trying to comfort the younger Lamia. I gave Moonstone a kiss on his head, of which he chirps at, before placing them back on the bed to get dressed and open the ferret cage door.

“Alright, let’s get the little ones some food, have the ferrets run around a bit, I need to eat…” I list off to myself as I gathered the Lamias to carry them past the threshold of the room. I walked to kitchen, closing off the entrance so the ferrets didn’t cross. I open the fridge, pulling out the chicken broth and raw pieces and setting them on the counter. I pour some of the broth in a small tea cup to heat in the microwave for a few seconds.

I can feel the lamia’s watching, Butterscotch and Moonstone in my arms, while Alpha and Guardian took up each of my shoulders. I then go to the pantry and fish out a box of mac-and-cheese for myself. I dig up a pot, fill it with water and began to prep my own food.

Once I was sure the chicken broth was cool enough to drink, I set the Lamia’s down onto the table in the dining area with the cup. Alpha went over to the cup, testing it to see if it was too hot for the youngins. Seeming satisfied he motioned for Moonstone to come over, tilting it so he can have a drink. “Alright you two” I motion to both Guardian and Moonstone, “This should help warm you up and make you feel better. I’ll bring the chicken over in just a moment.”

Moonstone drank thirstily for a bit before tugging at Guardian to have some. Guardian tries to deny it but Moonstone is insistent. Both of them take turns drinking from the cup. Alpha seemed to have been offering them both words of encouragement and perhaps motivation, if the arm flexing was any indication.

I set down the plate of chicken after a moment. Butterscotch picks up a slice and brings it over to Moonstone, speaking to him as he offered the piece of meat. Moonstone gladly accepts the piece and begins to eat. Butterscotch returns to the plate and does the same to Guardian.

Once my plate of food is done, I return to the table, watching as Butterscotch mothers the two baby lamias. I can hear the ferrets scratching at the gate, but feel it is too soon to introduce the baby lamias to them just yet. I open my can of soda and began eating. It’s nice to see Alpha and Butterscotch work together to take care of the new babies. I enjoyed my meal watching them interact.

I hear a clatter in the living room, recognizing it as cans falling off of the coffee table. I sigh and call out as I get up, “Damn it Papyrus, You serious have a problem with those cans.” I hear Moonstone calling out to me as I begin to leave, I turn back to smile at him, telling him I’ll be back. I step over the gate to save the Papyrus from his addiction to soda cans, playing with him so he is distracted enough to forget his earlier goals. I then clean off the collection of cans and plates on the coffee table, I may not be cleanliest but I’ll get around to it.

I look to the clock and notice that Its getting closer to 2, time really has a habit of escaping me. I return to the kitchen, putting dishes into the sink and cans in the recycling. I hear Moonstone squeaking at me again, I look over to see tears in his eyes. “Oh Moony, It’s ok.” I walk over, scooping him up for a cuddle. I look at the few pieces of chicken left on the plate.

“You guys need access to the chicken, while I am at work… How would… Oh wait, i know” I exclaim to myself, before putting Moonstone down on the table. “Be right back” I say before heading downstairs. Soon enough I’m huffing and grunting back up the stairs with a mini fridge. “I forgot i still have this thing, should come in handy. I carefully step over the baby-gate and make my way up the stairs, going into the lamia’s room, and setting it down next next to the closet. I plug it in, hearing it come to life. I get up, gathering Xena who decided to sneak into the room behind me and close the door. Placing Xena into the room, closing them in for the day.

I open the baby gate, as I don’t want to keep having to step over it and gather the lamias, a the container of chicken from the fridge, as well as the previously used plate. I bring them to their room and place the food in the already cooling fridge. I close the door then turn to Alpha. “Do you think you can open that.”

Alpha flicks his tongue out in thought before flexing his arms and slithering off of me. Taking a deep breath, Alpha begins to struggle with the door. For a moment I began to worry that he wasn’t going to be able to, but soon there was a pop as the door opened. “Hey, you did it, that’s my strong boy” I praised, Alpha beaming with a grin.

I bring the rest of the lamias over the one of the heated beds. I place them within, Butterscotch trying to hold Moonstone down to rest. “I’m sorry I really got to get ready for work. Its New Years Eve and everyone is needed today.” I plea before removing myself from the room. I can hear Moonstone squeaking out to me, breaking my heart. But I have to get ready and go. I Switch from my normal attire to my work clothes as fast as I can.

Making sure I have everything, I go back into the lamia room. Moon is by my feet, grabbing at my pant leg crying. I pick him up and carry him over. “It’s ok, Moonstone. I’ll be back later tonight. Alpha and Butterscotch will protect you and you have Guardian here too.” Moon shakes his head at me, clutching onto me closely.

“I’m sorry, but I really have to go. I got to work if I want to keep taking care of you guys and keep this house. I have tomorrow off so I’ll be able to spend more time with you then. You really need to rest so you can feel better.” I gently peel Moonstone off of me and grab a small blanket to swaddle him in. I make it just tight enough for so he can’t get out immediately. Giving Moon another farewell kiss, I place him back on the heated bed next to Guardian and Butterscotch.

I notice Moon’s eyes begin to droop as he begins to get tired again. I also give a kiss to both Guardian and Butterscotch before getting up. Alpha is sitting on the fridge, looking at me expectantly. I bend over to plant a small kiss on his head before exiting the door and putting on my jacket and gathering up my knife bag and purse to leave. I know I’m already running late as I go to my car and drive off to work.

I can’t help worrying about the baby Lamias while at work, my first few hours slower than I had expected. Once it begins to pick up, most thoughts of the lamias are pushed to the back of my mind as I concentrate at taking order after order. I secretly hope I am able to leave on time, but as the crowd get, I fear I may not be home before Midnight strikes.

“3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone in the casino shouts. I wasn’t out on time and it seemed my team still needed me. I celebrate with my team, seeming joyful. There is a sound akin to fireworks coming from the main floor and as I venture to peak out, it seems that the noise was coming from attendants popping balloons, rumor of prizes began to be mentioned. I go back to my register, knowing that I’d be stuck for a little while longer.

I park my car outside my house, my car claiming it to be close to 3am. I’m exhausted after the nearly 11 hours of work. I move my legs out of the car, feeling the soreness in my legs. I slowly make my way to the house, fishing my house key out and going to unlock the door. Stepping inside and closing the door, things were quiet. Flipping the switch I am surprised by some popping sounds, confetti flying through the air. On both sides of the entryway a pair of Lamias grinned at me, holding little poppers that I forgot that I even had. Tiredly I chuckled, swooping them up and giving them all a hug.

“You guys are totally worth all of this. Thank you.” I beam at them. I check on Moonstone, happy to feel his temperature getting back to normal. Leaving the mess on the floor to make the ferrets’ raw food. I get the ferrets set for the night, Locking them up again and placing the Lamias on the bed. I exit for a moment to brush my teeth before coming back to strip down and crawl into bed.

The Lamias all curl up next to me, Moonstone tucked against my chest, Guardian curling up next to him. Both Alpha and Butterscotch curl up next to my belly, taking in by the warmth. I sleep peacefully, glad for a chance to sleep in and to catch up on sleep.


	7. Slice of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little slice of like and Moonstone and Guardian get their jackets

Time flies when you have a full house of Lamias and Ferrets. Both Moonstone and Guardian have settled well into the house. Moonstone seems to be very clingy towards me while Guadian seems to be more independent and curious about his new home. He still checks in on Moonstone when he has been away for more than a few minutes.

When I introduced them to the ferrets, things got a bit interesting. Papyrus look an instant liking to Moonstone and has decided that Moonstone must be his baby as he will somehow scruff the Papython gently and drag in to an area of his choosing and grooming him. Moonstone loves it, you know where they are at by the constant giggling Moonstone will let out as the grooming seems to tickle him.

Guardian will join Alpha in play wrestling with the ferrets. Especially likes to rile up Discord to get the best chance to chase and doesn’t mind how rough Discord can get. I was worried at first of any accidental bites but it seems that Guardian has good control.

When things get quiet, I’ll check the rooms for the ferrets and the Lamias, often seeing them all snuggled together, Moonstone usually pinned by Papyrus, Guardian between Discord and Xena, Butterscotch enjoys how fluffy Discord has gotten for the winter, using him as a pillow with Alpha curled next to him, curling his body protectively around them. It warms my heart to see them together as I snap a few pictures.

Guardian has also taken a liking to Alpha, basically hero worshiping him. They play fight and tussle, Alpha giving him hunting pointers when it was time to dispose of a few mice for their dinner. Guardian’s getting the hang of it, though he can be a bit clumsy.

I got them their own jackets, Guardian sporting a leather jacket lined with rabbit fur he had taken a liking to, a Large G imprinted on the back with wings. Moonstone enjoys his shimmery white sweater and red scarf. He rolled around in it before modeling it before me. Late christmas gifts where better than none. 

I accidently concerned the laminas by coming home much later than expected. I had to take over a co-worker’s shift due to him being ill, yet stubborn. I had to apologize to them in turn, comforting poor Moonstone who worried that something had happened to me. I explained to them, Butterscotch understanding me the most helped translate for the young ones. Luckily they let me sleep later, otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to do it again for the next few nights, luckily getting a heads up by my bosses so I could manage my day accordingly.

Alpha noticed my collection of books at one point, pushing it off the shelf and dragging it towards me as i relaxed on the couch. Picking it up, I looked at the cover, The Black Gryphon. It brings a smile to my face. “That’s one of my favorites, would you like me to read it to you.” Alpha nods vigorously at me. Moonstone was snuggled over my shoulders at the time. Butterscotch had earlier decided that the Papasan chair was his latest napping space. Guardian came over from my room, finding that the ferrets had gone to sleep. He comes over and climbs the couch as Alpha beacons him over. I read to them for a few hours, stopping before a more adult themed section of the book began, much to Guardian’s annoyance. Luckily I am able to distract them with video games so i can make myself dinner and prepare for the night.


	8. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're out in the wood... when we met the cougar. 
> 
> Also I reveal that I'm not exactly Human. (Yea, changing realities now)

I hurriedly grab my phone once I got everyone in the car. Try as I might my voice is a bit shaky. “Vex… It’s me, Crysta… I have a problem.” I begin to explain what had happen.

Today was a rather warm, winter day. It happens in this area every few years, winters feeling almost like summer. I decided it was a nice opportunity to take the Lamias on a hike in the forest. Though it was warm out, everyone still chose to keep their sweaters and jackets on. I drove us to one of the trails and began the hike, letting them wander, though warning Alpha and Guardian when they tried going through areas I couldn’t as a clumsy human.

Butterscotch opted to chill in my hood, while Moonstone would slither up ahead and slither back in excitement, trying to get me to hurry.

“It’s an incline” I complained, as I huff and puff my way up. I’m not the most physically fit person around, but hikes don’t bother me too much. I figured this would be a good treat for the lamias to get out into nature.

Alpha and Guardian were having a blast, racing each other through the underbrush, challenging each other. I laugh at their antics as Guardian tumbles into a pile of leaves. We stop at a few points, giving myself time to take a breather and enjoy the sounds of the woods.

A Wood Thursh makes a call nearby and I impress Moonstone with my mimic of its call. I indulge in the openness to show off the various animal noises I can mimic. Butterscotch and Moonstone applause as I bow, being mindful of my passenger.

Before long we decide to stop in a dense portion of the forest. Moonstone and Guardian going off into the woods to see if they can find some pretty pebbles nearby.

Alpha beacons me to kneel down as he tries and fails to hide a trillium flower behind his back. I lower my hand down for him to climb up my arm and over to Butterscotch, presenting the gift to him with a blush. Butterscotch smirks back, accepting the gift with a small kiss on Alpha’s cheekbone, causing the blush to darken.

Suddenly a loud scream is heard in the direction that the young lamias had gone, shattering the peaceful moment. Alpha leaps off of my shoulder, hood flared in alert as he races into the direction the scream had came from. I feel Butterscotch’s grip tighten as I race after Alpha, bushes trying to hold me back, grazing any expose skin it can.

We stop to a halt to see Alpha facing off with a large cougar, growling and hissing as Alpha puts himself between the large predator and the two baby lamias. Guardian and Moonstone held each other in their arms, visibly shaking. Carefully, I inch closer, the cougar noticing and spits in my direction. I try to use my jacket to make myself look bigger to the cat, rising it much like Alpha’s hood, allowing me to get close enough to kneel down to Moon and Guardian.

I scan the area, trying to see what the cougar was protecting, when I saw movement behind her, a cub had shifted in its curiosity.

“Alpha,” I gave a harsh whisper. “Don’t kill her, I don’t want to orphan her cubs. Just keep her at bay.” I inform him as I slowly began to pick up Moonstone and Guardian.

The cougar is clearly upset, making a few mock charges. Alpha nods at me, hissing and flaring at the cougar’s displays.

“Ok, Alpha, try to back up, but don’t turn your back on her.” I say, reaching out for Alpha to return to me. Alpha continues to hiss and weave, making some effort to retreat while keeping the cougar back.

The cougar goes for another mock charge, causing me to gasp. At that sound, Guardian rushes forth, wanting to defend Alpha from the large, angry cat. Alpha yells at him as he skirts past him,

A large paw rises up as the cougar comes to a halt, claws out as it swipes down on the attacking Chain lamia.

Guardian’s eyes widen at the incoming attack before something collides with him, taking the force of the blow and sending them to the ground.

It happened in seconds. Guardian blinks, there is a slight sting from his left eye and he can feel that he is coiled up in another lamia’s grasp. Face to Face, Guardian whimpers at the King Lamia’s unconscious form, seeing for the first time the large gash over Alpha’s right eye, magic beginning to bleed from the wound.

Seeing Alpha and Guardian struck down by the mother cat, something snapped at me to intervene. Suddenly a cloud of red smoke encases me, both Butterscotch and Moonstone are weightless for a moment as I transform, lunging forth as a large and imposing Lionness, landing right over the two lamias protectively. I hiss and roar at the cougar, who takes a surprise step back.

“Leave my children alone” I growl at the cougar.

“You’re in my territory, too close to my cubs” she hisses back.

I snap at her. “We didn’t know this was your area, just passing through.” As we stare each other down, Butterscotch snaps out of his shock at having me transform from right under him and slides off of my back to check on Guardian and Alpha.

After a moment the cougar relaxes. “Leave my territory.” She cuffs. I nod,

“We will, but you may want to go further into the woods, you are too close to human territory, they aren’t as kind as I. You should have more luck closer to the river.” I inform her. The cougar blinks and nods before turning away. “May your spirit be strong and your cubs stronger” I call out as they leave.

Butterscotch looks over Guardian, noticing a scratch over his eye, its not deep, but may still leave a mark. He baps him over the back of his head before turning his concern to Alpha, scared by his unconscious form. He tries to rock him awake. 

I lower my head downwards, giving Alpha a sniff. He’s hurt but doesn’t seem to be in danger of dusting. “He’ll be ok, we need to get him home or to Vex’s, he may need medical help. We got to go now.”

“How do I understand you so well now!” Butterscotch shouts at me. I return with a toothy grin.

“Humans can’t hear nor speak as you and other animals can.” I return, “I’m basically deaf in that form. But I’ll tell you more about that later, we got to go now.” Again I transform in another cloud of red smoke. Now appears a Red-tail hawk, Moonstone looking quiet perplex on my shoulder. “Climb on, I’ll carry Alpha.

Butterscotch looks at Guardian before they slither upon my back, Moonstone pulling Guardian into a hug, fussing over his wound. Gently, I grasp Alpha by my talons and fly us out of the area, heading back to the parking lot. I land just before the end of the tree line and transform back into a human.

Carefully holding my cargo in my arms, I rush to the Pt Cruiser, sliding in and starting it. I turn on the passenger’s side seat warmer and lay my jacket down like a nest, before laying the lamias down.

Now, talking to Vex, I omit the parts of my transformation, claiming that I managed to scare them with yelling and rock throwing. I begin to leave the parking lot, luckily the direction I am going could either lead me home or to Vex.

“Should I come over for medical care, or find a vet that specializes in Lamias and Bitties or just use my first aid kit at home.” I exclaim nearly frantic.

[@vex-bittys](https://tmblr.co/m0TcpKCur-z5-djsVpz4DVQ)

(Feel free to decide on if Alpha keeps his eyesight)

_Vex:_

_**“Stay calm. If Alpha is in imminent danger, you’ll be able to see his soul. The glow of it will be fading. As long as that’s not happening, he will be able to recover.”  
** _

_**“You can bring Guardian and Alpha to the shop for some healing monster candies, but if Alpha is unconscious, he may not be able to eat it.”  
** _

_**“The best thing for Alpha, and Guardian as well, is to stay near his bondmate. Their souls will resonate together because of their bond, and it will help him to heal. You may also want to feed them a little extra meat for the next few days. The injuries may leave scars, but both of your lamias should fully heal.”** _

_(Note for owners with non-bonded bitties: If they are injured monster candy, extra meat, and being near the owner’s heartbeat will help to heal them.)_

Crysta:

“Thank you Vex, I think I’ll stop by to pick up some monster candy, maybe let you take a look at them. I’m a bit concerned about Alpha’s eye.” I sigh, trying to calm my nerves as I mentally rerouted myself to go to the adoption center, trying not to speed more than I normally do.  
  
Carefully I reached over, stroking their magical scales, feeling Butterscotch’s tail tighten protectively over Alphas. “I’ll be there in a few,” I push the hang up button on the phone. We travel in silence, the radio kept low. Moonstone stays on my shoulder, hugging the side of my neck. I give him a small smile, as I turned on the exit to get to Vex.  
  
Soon enough we pull up to Vex’s adoption center, parking right out front. Carefully, I pick up my bundle of Lamias in my jacket and exit the car. Taking a deep breath, I enter the shop, spotting Vex at the counter. I bring my bundle over to her, placing them on the counter.  
  
Alpha stayed unconscious, his chest rising and falling gently. His soul did in fact glowed brightly between his ribs. Three scratches rested over Alpha’s right eye, the one in the middle dug the deepest, magic still bleeding from the wound, but not as heavily as before. Light scrapes rests upon the top of his skull, indicating where his head contacted the ground.  
  
Butterscotch stroked the top of his bond mate’s head, holding him close to his chest, intertwining the tips of their tails. Guardian stayed close, wringing his hands as he sniffled. I pet his head comfortingly, the one scratch over his left eye was shallow, but still shown to sting as he squinted his eye. Moonstone couldn’t help his curiosity as he glanced around the shop. Seeing other Lamias of various sizes and types seemed to surprise him.  
  
“Thank you for helping Vex.” I sigh, trying to stay calm though worry still shown from my eyes. “I hope I’m not upsetting any of the lamias.” I glance around a bit. 

_Vex:_

_***Vex examines Alpha, noting the very deep claw mark spanning his socket.** _

_**“I can see from his soul that he is going to recover, but he may have limited vision in his injured eye. The eyelight may also have a faded appearance. He will definitely have a scar.”  
** _

_***Vex checks on Guardian next, giving Moonstone a comforting pat in the process.** _

_**“It looks like Guardian here may have a small scar as well. It shouldn’t affect his magic at all, but Moonstone should still stay near him.”  
** _

_***Seeing how Butterscotch is in constant physical contact with Alpha reassures Vex. She hands you some monster candy.** _

_**“It’s a little big for Guardian, so you may want to crush his up into his food. Butterscotch, you and Moonstone need to take good care of your bondmates ok? Call me if you need anything.”** _

Crysta: 

I nervously watch Vex examine Alpha and Guardian, giving a bit of a sigh at the mention of Alpha having limited vision in that eye. ‘It’s better than total loss of vision’ I think. Moonstone chirps happily as Vex petted him. Guardian squirmed a bit under Vex’s gaze, the scar stinging a little when he flinched.

“Alright, I’ll make sure to add that to his food” I say as I obtain the monster candies. Both Butterscotch and Moonstone nod at Vex’s order to stay near their bond mates, Butterscotch tightening his tail around Alpha’s.

I thank Vex for the umpteenth time, bringing my Lamia’s back to my Pt and began to drive home. I turn up the music to try an ease everyone’s minds. Though Alpha remained unconscious, I am assured he will be alright. He’ll just needs some time.

We reached the house and I quickly and gently bring the Lamias back inside and straight to their room. I place everyone but Moonstone, who refused to be removed from my shoulder, in one of the heated blankets. Fetching the first aid kit, with some protest from Butterscotch, I wrap the injured eyes with gauze, hoping it would keep the wound from any further injury. I fluff up the heated blanket, trying to maximize their comfort, before leaving to prepare some food for them.

Moonstone watches me closely as I chopped bits of chicken up for the lamias, My lips are down cast, moving slightly as if I was talking without actually saying anything. My chin begin to tremble as my eyes get a bit misty, hands coming to a halt as I begin to lose myself to my thoughts.

A Skeletal hand and a small concern squeak snaps me out of my thoughts. I smile at him, giving him a small kiss. “Sorry, Guess I was letting my thoughts run away from me.” Moon hugged me, giving me a skeletal kiss. I crush up one of the Monster candies and sprinkle them on half of the plate of chicken. “Let’s go check on everyone and offer them some food.”

We enter the room to hear Guardian is distress. He was outside one of the closed off beds. Glancing to the bed that I had placed them on early, it seemed that Butterscotch had decided to move both Alpha and himself into the enclosed bed. My suspicion is confirmed when Guardian tries to climb inside and Butterscotch’s tail is seen pushing him back out.

I sigh as I walk over and and kneeled next to Guardian. He looks up at me, tears in his eye sockets. I pet his skull again to comfort him, gaining a hug from him in return. I pick him up, giving him a cuddle and kiss his skull.

“Let’s give them some space, and go wash your face.” I place the plate in the mini fridge and walk the baby Lamias out of the room. Moonstone moves down from his perch on my shoulder to my hands, bringing Guardian into a hug, both souls resonating to each other.

I bring them into the bathroom and begin to run the hot water, since it takes a good while for the water to heat up. I place the Lamia babies on the counter before fetching a washcloth from the linen closet. Once the water was hot, I switch on the cold water to get it to a more comfortable temperature before wetting the cloth. I begin to wipe at Guardian’s face, cleaning it of dried magic and dirt. Once done I set the cloth down on the counter. Moonstone judges Guardian’s appearance before licking his thumb phalange and scrubbing off a mark I happen to miss.

“Alright, well, since we are alone, I do need to talk to you, Guardian. Maybe I should make it easier for you to understand” Suddenly the red smoke from earlier rose and engulfed me again, causing both Lamias to jump in surprise, still not use to my transformations.

At first it seemed that I had disappeared. Moonstone and Guardian looked at each other confused before hearing a mew from below. Glancing down they spotted a black cat with bright amber eyes looking up at them. With a butt wiggle, I leapt up on to the counter, landing gracefully next to the Lamia babes.

“Now then,” I spoke as I settled myself on the counter, looking at Guardian and Moonstone. “You both can understand me much better now, correct?”  
  


Both Lamias blink at me, confusion appearing on their faces. For a second I began to worry that they probably didn’t understand, even if Butterscotch did before, perhaps they were too young.

“We un…der…stan… Ma” Moonstone struggled with the larger word, but his smaller childish voice and calling me Ma made my heart soar. My long tail swish behind me over the counter as I love blink at them. I should try using simple words with them, they are still babies after all.  
  
“Guardian, I understand that you want to protect us.” I can see Guardian shrink a little, taking in my slightly sterner tone. He nods and tries to avert his eyes. I bring up a gentle paw to make him look at me.

“Guardian, what you did today was very dangerous, you could have been really badly hurt. You also put Alpha in danger, he could have been hurt a lot worse. You are still very young, you have a lot to learn. Please trust Alpha, Butterscotch and myself to protect you. Do you understand?”

Guardian nods, sniffling as fresh tears began to roll from his sockets. I move my paw behind his back and pulled him over into a hug. I began to pur for him, feeling him chuckle at the feeling. “It’s ok, Guardian, you both are ok and safe, that is what really matters. Just learn from this ok.” I lean over and run my tongue affectionately over his skull as he nodded into my fur.

Moonstone moved closer, holding out his arms for a hug. I nod at him as well, opening my paw up to allow Moonstone to be wrapped within my embrace. I continue to pur for them, feeling their souls warm to the sound. After some time, I ease them out of the embrace. “Alright, let’s go check on Butterscotch and Alpha.” I say before hopping off the counter and transforming back into my human form.

I pick up the young Lamias and the washcloth and went back to their room. I head back to the bed that Butterscotch had stashed Alpha and himself within. I kneel down, opening the flap to the entrance. “Butterscotch, sweetie, how’s Alpha doing?”

Butterscotch replies with a hiss, tail coming out to knock the flap out of my hand. I sigh at this. I can tell Butterscotch is upset about Alpha getting hurt, but it really wouldn’t help either of them for Butterscotch to shut us out.

“Come on Butters, sweetie, I really need to check in on Alpha” I try open the flap again to have my hand slapped away once more. I glance over at Moonstone and Guardian, both of whom began to chirp at the bed, gaining another hiss in return. Guardian whimpers from the hiss and turns to Moonstone for comfort.

I lay down on the floor, reaching my hand out to the bed. “Come on Butterscotch, don’t be mad at them, they are just babies. Guardian didn’t know his actions were going to lead to either him or Alpha getting hurt. He’s learned his lesson. He needs your comfort just as much as he needs it from Moonstone and myself. Alpha needs all of us to heal.”

After a moment, it became evident that Butterscotch wasn’t going to budge. I laid there, wondering how I could convince Butterscotch to let us in. My mind began wavering back to its earlier thoughts, trying to blame myself for the condition Alpha was in. I chose to be their owner, to protect them and give the best life I could give, and I was beginning to feel that that I had fail at that. I continue to stare at the bed before deciding to sing, both to shut out the negative thoughts and to try to get through to Butterscotch.

“You are my sunshine, My only sunshine.” Both Moonstone and Guardian perked up at the beginning of the song, the song had quickly became the Lamias’ favorite. I have used it before to comfort the Baby Lamias when they first arrived, to sing them all to sleep or just to be silly, changing up my voice into funnier tones. 

“You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear,” My voice begins to quiver with emotion, just a bit. “How much I love you” Moonstone and Guardian move closer to me, curling up right under my chin. “So please don’t take my sunshine away” I begin to repeat the song, emotions beginning to invade my voice as I do so.

Tears running down his face, Butterscotch laid curled up next to Alpha, tail entwined, as his soul resonating with the other’s to try to get him to wake up. His greatest fear nearly came to fruition this day, he trembled at the thought of the cougar. He heard the human come back to the room, moving closer to where he had hiddened Alpha and himself, before noticing the bit of added the light as the cover to the bed began to be opened.

Though it hurt to deny her, he just didn’t want to be with the others, to face them. He was angry, hurt, and was so very scared. There was only one comfort that he wanted and it laid in front of him, unable to provide it right now.

He knew his human was determined, trying again only for him to deny her. He heard the Baby Lamias begin calling, cries for their momma and pappa to come out or let them in. He hissed out a No, harsher than he intended but it seemed to cause them to stop. He couldn’t ignore the pull at his soul at the sound of their whimpers, so he curled closer into Alpha, trying to block them out as Crysta bagan to talk again.

He knew what she was saying was true, he knew that they needed each other. But he couldn’t get himself to budge. He just wanted for all this to be a bad dream. It was quiet for a while but there was no sounds of anyone leaving. Just the soft cries from the baby Lamias.

Then Crysta began to sing her song. Butterscotch closed his eyes as a tear rolled out and gave a shuddering breath. There was something so soothing about that song when she sang it that made it hard to ignore. It wasn’t until the second round of the song, that he notice Crysta’s shaking voice. It was a big giveaway for her struggling emotions. His human was sad, on the verge of tears, and he felt partially to blame. Butterscotch clenched his fists into Alpha’s jacket before moving to the opening of the bed.

Butterscotch exit after I began to sing for the third time, coming up to my hand to embrace it tightly, hiding his tearful face from me. I began to pet his back with my fingertips, trying to reassure him the best I could. I feel him turn back to me with a nod before he began to pull at my hand, leading it into the bed. I felt as he maneuvered my hand to begin to go under Alpha’s body. Taking that as a hint to bring them out, I sit up as I pull both Butterscotch and Alpha out of the confines of the tucked away bed.

Butterscotch looks up at me with worried eyes. I bring them closer, giving Butters a kiss on the head before planting another one on Alpha. Moonstone and Guardian climb up my free arm to join up with the Adult bitties. Butterscotch take them both into his arms and hugs them, small whimpers are heard, but it is hard to tell from whom.

I bring them all over to my chest, holding them all close. I hope I can help Alpha heal, having him closer to my heart. I took the chance to grab the washcloth and wipe Alpha’s face of any residual dirt and magic, moving the bandages a bit to get under them but figuring I’d have to wait for the next bandage change to really clean him up. I even clean off the tear tracks from Butterscotch face.

Placing themselves around Alpha, Guardian and Moonstone also trying to help, both their souls resonating together to send healing energy. I was concerned, Alpha had been out for a few hours since the incident, but I had no doubt he would wake soon. It felt like it took forever, but soon enough their King Lamia began to stir.

The first thing Alpha felt, as he began to wake, was warmth, feeling of love surrounding his soul and body. He can feel himself being coiled up by other Lamias. Below him also felt a bit squishy, which he imagine was his Crysta-human. Rousing himself, Alpha was struck by a searing pain in his right eye socket and small throbbing from his head, the combination causing him to groan outwardly.

Movement from his side, he felt skeletal hands embrace his face. It took him a moment to recognize his mate’s voice calling out his name. Slowly, Alpha began to open his eyes, surprised to find the painful one was covered, making it so he couldn’t see out of it. His left eye took a few blinks to focus on his mate.

Upon seeing his mate awake, Butterscotch began enthusiastically peppering Alpha in kisses. Both younger Lamias moving away to give them space in my arms. Alpha enjoyed the lavishing of kisses upon his skull, all up until Butters got too close to his wound, making him hiss in pain.

Suddenly, upon remembered what had happened, Alpha sat up suddenly, hood half flare as he called for Guardian. Butterscotch moved to Alpha’s side, as it seemed that the sudden movement made him slightly dizzy. Guardian came closer to Alpha, ducking his head sheepishly, apologetic peeps coming from him. Alpha grabbed Guardian by his face, scanning its surface before tracing the small scar over his left eye with his thumb.

Alpha enveloped Guardian in his arms, nearly crushing him in his grip, a wave of relief visibly washing over him. After a moment, Alpha motions Moonstone over, bringing him into the hug. Butterscotch is smiling, listening to his mate and the two baby Lamias as they either apologize or share words of relief and happiness. He looks up at me and gives me a happy nod. I tighten my hold on them, joining in on the hug the best I can with only one thought, ‘It’s going to be ok’.


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I talk about what I am, how I'm not from earth but how I am connected.

We stayed curled up in the hug for what seemed like hours, I unravel myself from the curled position, noting the aches and stiffness in my joints from having to been in the same position too long. I look at my lamia bundle and smile gently down at them.  
  
“Alright, Do you think you can eat, Alpha?” I use my thumb to gently rub the uninjured part of his skull. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the soft petting before nodding at me. I gently place them all in the heated bed nearest to me before getting up, stopping for a moment at the slight protest of my hip. Once I get it going, the stiffness subsides and I make my way to the mini-fridge to fetch their chicken and the monster candy.  
  
I return to the Lamias, food in hand, lowering myself to the floor. I set the plates down, first offering the one with the Monster candy sprinkled on the chicken to Guardian. “You need to eat too, this has some of the candy Vex gave us on it.”  
  
Guardian nods, feeling hunger tug at him. He grabs a piece and offers it to Moonstone, who refused and points back at Guardian. Guardian sighs and eats the piece in his hands. His tail wags at the taste of the added candy flavoring. He is barely done swallowing the first piece before he is grabbing another to eat. Moonstone chuckles at him, waits for him to begin eating the second piece before fishing out a smaller piece so he too can try out the monster candy.  
  
I then hand over a whole monster candy to Alpha, “This will help you heal, eat this first then we can move on to the chicken. Butterscotch grabs the candy from me and brings it over to Alpha. Alpha goes to grab it himself, but Butterscotch pulls it away and motions for Alpha to open his mouth. Alpha blushes at this, turning away for a second to pout. Butterscotch nudges him, getting him to sigh and open his mouth for Butterscotch to place the candy within his mouth.  
  
Alpha closed his mouth to let the candy dissolve, swallowing the magical properties into his core to let the healing properties get to work. I push over the plate of chicken, sitting back to watch as the Lamias eat.  
  
Butterscotch grabs one of the larger pieces and offers it to Alpha, again insisting to feed him. Alpha begins to protest, insisting he is capable at feeding himself. Butterscotch leans in close to Alpha and plants a kiss on Alpha’s teeth, ending his protests and causing him to partially flare his hood,hindered by the wrap over his injured face. I snicker at their antics as Alpha is beet red with embarrassment as he opens his mouth for Butterscotch to continue to feed him.  
  
Before grabbing another slice of chicken for Alpha, Butterscotch looks sternly and points at me. I blink in surprise, pointing at myself with a questioning sound. He sighs, “You.. talk” He says, pointing to his mouth to fully indicate what he wanted. Butterscotch was quickly learning how to speak, though it’ll take him some time to get to full sentences.  
  
I blink at him for a second, tilting my head a little as I try to figure out what he meant. Butterscotch sighs, “You…” He points at me again, then brings his hands up as if to represent claws, “Lion.”  
  
“Right! right…” I deflate a little in realization, “That talk.” I sigh as I scratch at the back of my head. Butterscotch nods at me, before turning towards Alpha, who was trying to reach over to get a piece of chicken. Butterscotch pushes him back before grabbing him another large piece. Alpha sighs before taking the piece and begins to eat.  
  
I sit, thinking for a moment about how I want to go about talking about what had happened in the forest. I glance from Butterscotch, over to Moonstone and Guardian before nodding to myself as I return my gaze to the Adult Lamias. “Well, First I should make it easier for us to understand each other,” At that a cloud of red smoke rises up to engulf my body once again. Once it dissipates a grey brindle Greyhound sits in my place, tail idly wagging behind me.  
  
Seeing the transformation for the first time, the half eaten piece of chicken falls from Alpha’s mouth. He blinks a few times trying to register what had taken place before him, even going as far as to pinch his ulna to see if he wasn’t sleeping. His flinch indicates that he wasn’t.  
  
My chest rises as I take a deep breath of air, exhaling through my long nose. “Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. First, well, I guess it’s easy to tell, I’m not actually human, nor am I from this world.”  
  
“Then what are you? Where are you from?” Butterscotch asks, as he prepares the next slice of chicken for Alpha. Alpha had regained his composure enough to finish the dropped half of chicken, now listening more intently to the conversation.  
  
“Well, My species never really bothered giving ourselves a name per se… It was never really important to us… but we have had other species from other planets visit us and took it upon themselves to name our species. So I guess, my species is called a Unimal… kinda short for Universal Animal, sometimes I wonder on the namer’s intellect. But it stuck, I guess. Our planet was also dub.. Heh, Magicland, of all names they could have come up with. Again, naming and categorizing things wasn’t something we held to value.” I shift my paws a bit as I explained.  
  
“Well, what exactly is an… Unimal?” Butterscotch ask as he hands Alpha another slice of Chicken. Alpha grumbled about being able to feed himself, huffing a little when Butters gives him a bit of a pointed look.  
  
“Well, to put it simply… I have a potential to become any species within the universe. Well, kinda. You see, when a Unimal is born, they are born in their original form. For me, my original form is a Greyhound, essentially the body that you see right now.” I shrug my shoulders, tail tapping the floor.  
  
“Every year on my Birthday, right around the hour of my birth, I gain a new form, like the Lion form I took on earlier in the forest. From what I have experience, on this planet, My birthday seems to be on March 4, about an hour before midnight.”  
  
“How did you get here?” Alpha asks after swallowing a piece of meat.  
  
I sigh, glancing away for a moment. “Honestly, I don’t know…” My tail stops it thumping, my eyes looking a little distant. “One night I went to sleep… The next, I woke up in my human form, on an unfamiliar object I somehow knew was a bed.” My expression shifts to the confusion.  
  
“It seems… that the human form I have is shared with a human that actually exists on Earth. I have her memories, her mannerisms… its has been really strange.” I give a shrug. “I think we share the same soul, One of us came before the other, but neither of us have passed in our respective lives… honestly the more I think about it, the more complicated it seems.”  
  
“How so?” Butterscotch gives a concerned look as he hands Alpha another chicken slice.  
  
“Well, it’s like I’m both living her life and not. Like, she lives a general, normal life. Not much excitement. She works, she relaxes and she has great friends. But sometimes, I deviate from what she is doing, obviously she can not shift forms like I can. But there have been instances where I don’t do what she normally does, and tasks still happen. Her job is still performed and all of that.”  
  
I look a little confused by the memories. “It’s kinda dangerous when that happens, I have a greater chance of being noticed. Humans aren’t all that kind to any creature that is different from them. They either want to destroy or experiment with what they don’t know. There is a lot of risks for me to just change forms, let alone tell anyone… I’ve…heh, been betrayed before, which was why it was hard for me to come out to you guys about this. I really wanted to be sure I could.” My ears fall back at the memory while I give my Lamia’s an apologetic look.  
  
Moonstone puts down his chicken and rushed towards me, wrapping my leg in a hug. Guardian following suit after finishing swallowing his piece whole. I smile down at the young lamias, wrapping my other paw around them to return the hug, giving them both a lick on the head.  
  
Butterscotch feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns to his mate. Alpha gave him a soft look and motioned for him to go to me. Butterscotch wipes his hands on the bed before coming over and placing a supportive hand on the paw that was wrapped around the baby lamias.  
  
“Though I wished you had told us sooner, I think we understand. Thank you for revealing yourself when you did. I still have my mate because of that.” His grip on my paw tightens until I I shift it. I move my paw off of Moonstone and Guardian to wrap it around Butterscotch to bring him into the hug. I hear him chuckle softly, enjoying the embrace.  
  
I bring down my muzzle and give his cheek a long swipe of my tongue, making him push me away with a laugh. Moonstone and Guardian also began to giggle at us. I glance over at Alpha at the sound of him chuckling. He was giving us a soft, loving smile, his eyes lidded from exhaustion.  
  
I smile back at him before getting off my hanches and walking over to him. “Though, to be absolutely honest, the true hero of the day is Alpha.” Alpha blushed and began to sputter a response, stopping when I began to nuzzle the side of his face. I lowered myself to curl around him.  
  
“My brave boy, you faced that Mountain Lion like a champ. Everyone survived the encounter because of you. You gave the little ones a chance to escape to safety, you kept the mountain lion from attacking us, and you made sure Guardian didn’t get too hurt or worse. I’m so proud of you, Alpha.” I affectionately lick at the uninjured portion of Alpha’s face, getting some chuckles as Alpha face flushed crimson, hood partially flaring.  
  
Butterscotch, Moonstone and Guardian rejoined us, joining in a cuddle pile around Alpha. There was still more laughter to be had from myself and the Lamias, but as time moved on I continued to notice Alpha fighting off sleep. I smiled down at them before getting up and stretching.  
  
“It’s been one long day for us, my sweets. I think it is time that we rest. You deserve it most of all, my Alpha.” I nuzzle Alpha gently before changing back to Human form in a cloud of red smoke. I gather the Lamias and place any leftover chicken in the mini fridge before moving from the lamia room to my bedroom.  
  
Placing the lamias on the bed, I continue to do my ritual of checking and replacing the ferret potty pads, before I make their night time raw soup and get them their fresh water. I brush my teeth and strip for bed, where I find Alpha already asleep, Butterscotch curled in close, their tails intertwine. Moonstone and Guardian waited for me to slip into the covers, preferring to lay close to me.  
  
I turn off the lights, turning back into a Greyhound, finding that I missed being in my original form, before propping my head on the pillow. I soon feel a tapping on my chest from Guardian. I move my head to lick his skull, making a questioning sound.  
  
“Do you miss it? Your old home?” Guardian whispers curiously.  
  
My heart constricts a bit at the innocent question. “I do, everyday.” I reply softly. “But I am enjoying all of this too. You guys are really helping me not feel as lonely in this world as I was before.”  
  
Guardian nods, curling closer to me. I notice a flicker of eye-lights from Butterscotch before he rotated completely along Alpha’s body. I inhale deeply, sighing out of my nose. Moonstone curls above my head, giving my forehead a peck. I smile at him, shifting to lick him in returned before we all settle down to finally sleep, glad the nightmare of the day was finally over.


	10. Found Egg-Twister Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian's roaming comes with a reward when he finds an Egg. We bring it to selkiesbittybonanza.

Crysta (Asks):

I enter the shop with 2 young Lamias riding on my shoulder, a blanket in my arms. The Papython waves happily. "Hi, I'm Crysta, I have a question. So, my Chain, Guardian, went out on a patrol without my King, Alpha, which he's suppose to do cause he's still too young to patrol by himself." Guardian looks a bit sheepish "Well, I caught him sneaking something back into their room and it seems to be a Lamia Egg I don't recongize. I heard you have some new types, I'm curious if its a Twister type."

_Selkie:_

_Selkie welcomes you to the shop and listens to your story. She peeks into the blanket to see the egg and can’t help but coo at your sweet boys already giving the souling in the egg the love it needs. Selkie whispers to someone under the table and a large golden-brown lamia with orange heart-shaped eyelights slides out from under the desk and makes his way to the back._

_“I’ve asked Brin to go to the nursery and bring Ben, my caretaker, and Helios, my healer, out to check on the egg and make sure it’s no worse for wear after it’s abandonment. But honestly, it looks like you are all doing a splendid job!_

_A large King lamia enters the lobby with a smaller Papyrus-type bitty riding on his shoulder._

_“Ah! This is Ben!,” I gesture to the King. “And my Precursor, Helios!”_

_Helios jumps from Ben’s shoulder to the counter, hands glowing with healing magic, he approaches carefully and asks Alpha and Butterscotch for permission before laying hands on the egg._

_Ben looks over my shoulder at the egg, rumbling happily when he sees your boys already taking care of it:_

_“Big enough for a full size Twister.” he says, voice low._

_“The souling is doing just fine!,” Helios assures you and your family. “I doubt the egg was on its own for too long, it’s lucky you found it!”_

_“You shouldn’t have too much trouble with your hatchling, Twisters are like big happy puppies! But like puppies they need lots of exercise and attention! They’re so big and they don’t realize it - so clear your coffee table and side tables ahead of time! He’ll sweep everything off! Also, he’ll be born with a cracked socket and be blind in that eye, it’s normal! But it can be a shock if you aren’t expecting it. Lastly, I’d let your hatchling learn how to swim and be comfortable in the water early. Twisters are so big that the sheer weight of them puts strain on their bones and ecto-flesh. Being in the water can ease that strain while strengthening the ecto-musculature in his tail!” Selkie babbles excitedly._

_“Do you have any questions for us?,” Ben asks, putting calming pressure on Selkie’s shoulder before the flies away in excitement!_

Crysta:

I smile at Brin as he goes to get Ben and Helios. Both Moonstone and Guardian are in awe at Ben’s size and curious about Helios as they haven’t met a non lamia bitty yet.   
  
Alpha watched Helios approach, rising up a bit with his hood flared. When Helios asked for permission to check the egg, Butterscotch eased Alpha back before giving him a smooch, allowing for Helios to do his work.   
  
“Sorry, Alpha is a bit overly protective, especially when approached from the right side, he doesn’t have the best vision in that eye anymore.” I gently pet Alpha on his hood causing him to close his scared eye.   
  
Butterscotch smiles at the news that the egg is doing fine. “Thank you” He bows at him. At the mention of the cracked socket, Butters’ teasingly nudges Alpha. “Looks like you two will have something in common.” Alpha flares his hood at him, playfully shoving Butterscotch away, pretending to look hurt while Butters laughs.  
  
I look to Moonstone and Guardian on my shoulder after the mentioning of swimming. “Looks like we should invest in a pool for them, huh?” Moonstone and Guardian nod enthusiastically. 

“How long until they hatch?” Alpha asks, looking over the egg as if checking for any damages.   
  
“How big is a hatchling when they are born?” I add in my own curiosity. “And anything I should be feeding them when they are young? Oh, and how are they around other animals, I have two Ferrets, named Discord and Papyrus at home. They’re older so not as hyper as younger ferrets. I like to make sure everyone will get along well.” 

_Selkie:_

_(( When researching my answer I learned that anacondas have live births of up to 100 young and each can be up to 80cm, 2.6ft, long! Yay Science! ))_

_“Hmm… Alpha and Butterscotch will have to teach their child that your ferrets are friends, not food.,” Selkie chuckles and winks. “But that shouldn’t be too hard. He’ll see how you treat them and understand that they’re family. I might wait until a few weeks before introducing them all the same.”_

_“The egg should hatch in a week or less.,” Helios explains. “They are some of the largest Lamia hatchlings so don’t be surprised if he’s over one and a half feet at hatching!”_

_“Twisters do not enjoy greasy or overly sweet food, they prefer vegetables - especially raw. But they do need protein, and lots of it!, to fuel their growth.” Ben adds, hood slowly flaring. “I would recommend bone broth and organ and bone porridge at first, then moving on to small, whole, meals.”_

_“I hope that covers your concerns. You’re always welcome to drop by and I’d love to meet your boy after he hatches!,” Selkie says. “Of course if you have any other immediate questions we’ll be happy to help!”_

Crysta:

((We can pretend the breeding was between an Egg laying Bitty/Lamia and Twister (If you want to keep with the idea of live birth for Twisters to keep the similarity to anacondas)… that works right…yes yes…lol. and yea that’s a lot of snakies and quiet long. Cooooool ))  
  
I nod as Selkie explains how Alpha and Butterscotch should teach our new family member how to handle being around the ferrets. Alpha turns to me, chest puffed out and hood flared in pride. “No worries, Crysta, We’ll protect Discord and Papyrus.”   
  
Butterscotch takes interest in Helio’s reply on, eyes going wide at the thought of how large their expectant hatchling will be. “They’ll be as big as we are…” He says dramatically, leaning against Alpha.   
  
Alpha looks over at Butterscotch, “Guardian and Moonstone where almost that size when Crysta found them at the beach. It shouldn’t be too different.”  
  
“But they were already a month or 2 old babies by then, this will be a new born hatchling, already at our size.” Butterscotch bemoaned dramatically. “I’ll never be able to hold him.”   
  
Alpha shook his head head at Butter before kissing his bond mate, “It’ll be fine, silly, we’ll manage. Butterscotch smiles at him before curling around the egg, projecting Love, Affection and Joy at the egg. Alpha does the same, adding safety and security.   
  
I chuckle at Butterscotch before paying attention to Ben’s explanation of how to feed the new little Twister. “That shouldn’t be much of a problem. As a line cook I should really practice my cutting and cooking more often at home.”  
  
I’m about to gather my trope and bid my fair wells when suddenly I feel movement down my arm leading to the counter. Moonstone rushes over to Helios “Question! Question!” He peeps, “Where’s your tail? Why have legs like Mama-Crysta?” Moonstone begins patting at his legs. “How you make magic? I learn?” He begins to babble on, tail wagging behind him.   
  
“Moony!” I exclaim in shock and bringing my hand to my face, not sure if I should be amused or embarrassed. “I’m sorry” I mutter before feeling a wiggle on my shoulder. Before I can stop him, Guardian launches himself off of my shoulder at Ben. “Guardian, what did I say about surprise trust falls!”

_Selkie:_

_(( I think I’ll keep mine egg-layers. Twisters obviously aren’t going to have 80-100 babies in a go anyways… O_O Could you imagine? Poor Ben. That’s a lot of baby-snakes to keep track of.. ))_

_Selkie bleeps in surprise as Guardian hurls himself from your shoulder, luckily Ben has much better reflexes and easily catches the young Chain, cradling him close._

_“Steady there, little brother!,” Ben rumbles affectionately. He’s always happy to meet his “brother” lamias! Ben tickles Guardian under his chin with a doting smile._

_In the meantime, Helios has been giving Moonstone a lecture on bitty types and the basics of magical theory - until the little one’s eyes haze over in confusion. Helios doesn’t seem to notice and keeps going using emphatic gestures to illustrate his points!_

_Selkie looks back at you and laughs helplessly: “You’re going to have quite the busy house with so many younglings! But they all seem well looked after. Happy and healthy!”_

Crysta:

((Soo many babies, babies everywhere, Ben would be a tired boy. No rest for them.))  
  
Guardian giggles in Ben’s grasp, enjoying the tickle under his chin with a fond purr before squirming into position to try to wrestle with his hand, lunging with a “rawr”.   
  
Moonstone listens intently to Helios’ lecture, confused on what he’s talking about, though his tail continues to wag happily. He tries to interject with “Whys?” and “Hows” and a few “Show me, Show me!”  
  
I shake my head at my younger lamia’s antics. “Oh yea, they’ll keep me quiet busy. The other week Moon tried to sneak himself to work with me, I had left early enough to get some coffee and had to sacrifice that time just to bring him back home. And you have no Idea how many times Guardian has launched himself off of things just for me or a friend of mine to catch him. He is a bit of a daredevil. Alpha and him wrestle often, and Alpha never lets him win.”   
  
“Of course, how else will he get stronger, plus he has to learn who’s the boss around here.” Alpha adds in.   
  
“You could at least go easy on him, you don’t have to sit on him every time.” Butterscotch elbows Alpha.   
  
“He’s already getting bigger than me, I have to use all the tactics I can.” Alpha argues back. 

_Selkie:_

_Selkie grins at your stories: “Oh man, Ben never lets any of the hatchlings win either. Has to be the “alpha” lamia.” Selkie winks at your Alpha._

_Ben is playfully wrestling with Guardian using his fingers and hand, like you would with a feisty kitten._

_Selkie’s attention is caught by Helios (and now his cousin, the Precursor Apollo) are doing magic demonstrations for Moonstone - sending sparks of magic into the air._

_“Hey, you two! Not on my desk! I won’t have you two setting my files on fire again!” Selkie scolds._

_Helios and Apollo have the sense to look sheepish and immediately hold their hands behind their backs._

Crysta:

Alpha nods approvingly at Selkie, watching as Guardian tries to take on the larger King.   
  
Guardian hissed playfully, grappling at Ben’s hand, pretending to try to strangle the appendage.   
  
Moonstone was thoroughly enjoying Helios and Apollo’s display, clapping excitedly at their demonstrations. He squeaked in surprise at Selkie’s sudden scolding of his new friends. He turns and hides his hands behind his back, mirroring the cousins. He gives Selkie a pout, wanting more magic.  
  
Guardian uses the distraction to race up Ben’s arm and crawl around his hood to get up on top of his head.   
  
I catch a glimpse of Guardian on top of Ben and shake my head. “He likes heights, takes me a while to get him out of the trees in the back yard.” I gather the blanket with Alpha and Butterscotch inside with the Egg.   
  


“Alright little ones, We need to get back home and get this egg back to his nest.” I reach out a free hand to Moonstone.   
  
Moonstone pouts at me before turning to Helios and Apollo, giving them both a big hug before racing to my hand and waving at Selkie.   
  
Guardian on the other hand shakes his head at me while trying to hold onto Ben’s head.

_Selkie:_

_Ben freezes as Guardian makes his way to his head, he’s so quick! His good flares stiffly as Selkie giggles at how cute he looks on top of the bigger lamia’s head._

_“C’mon brother.,” Ben rumbles sadly. “Time to go home and take care of your new sibling.”_

_Ben lowers his head slowly until he’s close enough to your hand that you could pet him, if you wanted to._

_Apollo hugs Moonstone back and says: “Don’t worry, kiddo. We’ll show you more next time!”_

_Apollo feels Selkie’s eyes on him._

_“Outside in the garden of course!” he adds quickly._

Crysta:

Moonstone wags his tail at the thought of seeing more magic, Chirping in excitement.   
  
I scritch Moonstone on his cheek once he reached my should. I then turn back to Ben and Guardian, smiling as Ben lowered his head so I can reach my troublesome chain. I reach out with my free hand, giving Ben a few pets.   
  
“Thanks Gorgeous” I wink at Ben, before turning my hand towards Guardian. “Alright, we got to get going.” I tell him sternly.  
  
Guardian pouts, redoubling his effort to hang on, giving me a shake of his head. A bit of mischief twinkling in his eyes.   
  
I give him an ‘oh really?’ look before I move my hand away. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to stay here, then. I’m sure Selkie can find you a job to do. Maybe dishes or laundry.” I give Selkie a wink, mocking as if I’m about to leave. 

Guardian glances from me to Selkie and back. He looks to be weighing out his options before squeaking out a “Wait!” He pats Ben’s head a few times with a quick “Bye” before launching himself off onto my shoulder, Moonstone helping him with a giggle.   
  
I turn back to Selkie with a smile and a wave, “Thank you again Selkie for all your help and advise. We’ll be sure to stop by again when our little Twister has hatched.”   
  
I make my way to the door, shifting the blanket holding the egg, Alpha and Butterscotch in my grasp. Upon opening the door I hear a slight crack like sound from the blanket, causing me to pause, halfway out the door. I can feel movement as Alpha and Butterscotch move to investigate.   
  
I turn back to the Selkie and her bitty crew, eyes wide in surprise. “Um Helios, you said a week or maybe sooner? Is there a chance, maybe, possibly, that he could hatch…. right… now?”

_Selkie:_

_Selkie gasps dramatically!_

_“I-I mean, it is POSSIBLE…,” Helios stutters, caught off guard._

_“Let’s move this to the clinic.,” Ben says, taking charge._

_“Right!” Selkie, Apollo and Helios agree._

_Selkie helps you and your family to the clinic where Helios, Ben and Apollo has made a make-shift nest of blankets for you, Alpha and Butterscotch._

_“We’re here to assist, if necessary.” Ben reassures you. “But this is a special moment for your family and we’ll try to keep our interference to a minimum.”_

_“But thank you for letting us be a part of this!,” Selkie squeaks excitedly._

Crysta:

I’m hasten myself into the clinic and settle the blanket holding the Egg, Alpha and Butterscotch down in the makeshift nest before getting myself comfortable.

Alpha throws over the blanket while Butterscotch checks out the crack on the Egg.

“I guess he wasn’t willing to wait."I nearly vibrate on the floor. Both Moonstone and Guardian’s tail are wagging in Excitement.

"Honestly, I’m happy to have you guys here, We’ve haven’t had an egg hatch, so its our first time doing this. Is there anything I’m supposed to be doing?”

((Feel free to take over the actual hatching, I’ll be excited to see what you create, but if you don’t want to let me know.))

_Selkie:_

_“Well.. Settle in. Hatchings can take a while and you can damage the hatchling if you try to force it.” Selkie explains._

_“Just do your best to encourage the hatchling.,” Ben adds. “It’s going to take a lot of energy!”_

_The first hour is pretty uneventful: lots of rocking, but no new cracks. Then at about the two hour mark a triangle of shell pops out and you can hear the heavy breathing of the hatchling inside._

_“Good!,” Helios exclaims. “Now the hatchling has a place to breathe so make sure that it stays clear! He’ll probably take a break for now.”_

_After about twenty minutes the hatchling starts struggling again, now you can hear the muffled peeps of your baby inside as he tries desperately to be born. It becomes a cycle - fifteen minutes of struggling, twenty minutes of rest - while you and your family send your love and encouragement and the staff cheer you on._

_After another couple of hours a large crack bisects the egg and with another couple of heaves the egg finally breaks open and a large hatchling with yellow and brown scales spills into your hands. He pants heavily in exhaustion, limp with sockets closed. After a moment his uncracked socket opens and you can see a hazy eyelight - he starts peeping piteously for comfort from you and your family._

Crysta:

Doing a quick mental recheck that the ferrets had everything they needed at home, I nod at Selkie, determined to wait out the hatching. Moonstone and Guardian move from my shoulders to my lap to be closer to the egg without being in Alpha’s and Butterscotch’s way.  
  
Butterscotch and Alpha make sure to help encourage the hatchling inside. Giving him praise as things proceed. Alpha’s hood even flares a bit as the triangle piece pops off. There’s a little misting of tears in Butterscotch’s eye when he hears the Hatchling’s first peeps. 

I ready myself as the large crack begins to appear, hoping my hands are in position to catch the little Lamia. When I feel the weight of the Twister falling into my hand, my heart bursting with joy. “Happy Birthday, little Twister!” I whisper towards him.  
  
Alpha and Butterscotch quickly move onto him, cleaning some of the slick from his face, praising and comforting him, giving him skeletal kisses on his brow. Butterscotch is crying with joy, while Alpha tries to hold back his own tears.   
  
I can feel both Moonstone and Guardian wiggling in my lap with joy. I bring the baby Twister closer to them. “Say hello to your new little sibling.”  
  
“He’s so big!” Moonstone says in awe.   
  
“And so wiggly” Guardian giggled.  
  
“We’re gonna need a name for him.” I helpfully supply.   
  
“Munchkin” Butterscotch quickly supplies, causing me to quirk a brow. “I wanna name him Munchkin, cause he’ll be my little Munchkin.” Butterscotch give me a look, indicating that his mind is made up, there is no room for debate. I glance at Alpha who nods approvingly.  
  
I giggle and smile at them, “Munchkin it is.” I look over at Selkie, Ben, Helios and Apollo (if he’s there), motioning them over with my head. “Come say Hi to little Munchkin.”  
  
((I seriously had NO Idea what I wanted to name him until just now when I glanced over at my board games and saw my Munchkin Quest game and it stuck… Love Inspiration))

_Selkie:_

_Helios is the first to come over, checking him over efficiently._

_“You did a very good job, Munchkin!,” he looks at the “parents” Alpha and Butters. “He’s a very healthy hatchling!”_

_Apollo, here to unnoticed, approaches carefully. He looks Munchkin over in awe - all three of his eyes blinking away tears._

_“Munchkin is such a cute name!,” Selkie says poking a finger into the palm of one of his hands. “Suits him too! I could just eat you up! Munch, munch, munch…” she coos, smiling as Munchkin instinctively held on to her finger._

_Ben uses his height to look over all of us, his purr rumbling deep in his chest. “He won’t need to eat for a few days, he’s absorbed all the magic in his egg to give him a head start. He just needs his family close to bond properly. He’ll be pretty clumsy at first and he won’t use words for a while yet but I’m sure you’ll help him learn and develop.”_

_Munchkins tail curls reflexively, looking to hook around another. He curls up close to you, seeking warmth and cheeping sleepily._

_“You’re welcome to use this room as long as you need.,” Selkie reassures you. “If you need anything please let us know!”_

Crysta:

I adjust my hold to let Helios get a good look at Munchkin. Smiling to hear that Munchkin is good and Healthy.

Alpha puffs out his chest in pride while Butterscotch wipes his eyes of tears. Butterscotch cuddles up close to Munchkin, letting Selkie play with the Hatchlings hand. He curls his tail around Munchkin to give him somethingbto hold onto.

I nod at Ben as he informed me of Munchkin’s needs. “luckily I have tomorrow off” I whisper more for myself. “Thank you Selkie. I really appreciate all the help.”

Moonstone and Guardian perk up at Selkie. tje bouncy noodles go to her asking “Ice cream can we have Ice Cream?” “Candies do you have candies?”

_Selkie:_

_Helios and Apollo facepalm while Selkie laughs at the young ones’ cheek!_

_“You’ll have to ask your Mama-Crysta first!,” Selkie said giggling. “You might need to get home to let Alpha, Butters and Munchkin rest. Also you have your other friends to look after, no?”_

Crysta:

I giggle at the younger Lamias’ antics as I begin to swaddle Munchkin in the blanket, making sure anything messy is kept away from the new Hatchling. Alpha joins Butterscotch in snuggle their new baby Lamia, giving Butters a kiss on his cheek bone as Butterscotch watchs Munchkin nod off to sleep.

Both Moonstone and Guardian turn to me, asking in unison, “Can we, can we, pleeeeeease?”

I smile at them. “It’s getting pretty late, we still haven’t had dinner yet and we gotta give the ferrets their raw food.”

Both young lamias begin to pout at me.

“Well, if Miss Selkie has any candy she’d like to share, then you can one piece each, but only if she wants to. We’re not spoiling your dinner.” I get up while craddling Munchkin and his new parents in my arms. Once I’m fully standing do I realized I probably should have picked up Moonstone and Guardian before standing.

Moonstone and Guardian both look back at Selkie, giving their best innocent faces, swaying side by side. “Pleeeeease Misssssss Ssssselkieeeeee” they both say.

_Selkie:_

_“Alright you two, here you go.,” Selkie hands them each a piece of monster candy… then sneaks them each an extra piece. “For after dinner.,” she whispers with a wink._

_Ben scoops up Guardian and Moonstone and settles them on your shoulders. He gives you a wink and takes another moment to admire Munchkin before moving away._

_“We wish you luck!,” Selkie says._

_“Don’t be a stranger!,” Helios calls - he and Apollo waving._

Crysta:

Moonstone and Guardian beam excitedly as they receive their candies, trying their best to hide their extra candies. They begin to happily eat their ‘allowed’ candies as Ben lifts them onto my shoulders.   
  
I smile as I watch Selkie give Moonstone and Guardian their candies, choosing to ignore their sneaky extra candy. A wiggle in my arms catches my attention, Munchkin squirms a bit, peeping in his sleep before settling down as Butterscotch pets his head.  
  
Distracted, I’m surprised a little by the sudden weight of my younger lamias beings settled on my shoulder, offering a grateful smile to Ben as well as a “Thank you.”  
  
I turn to Selkie, “Thank you again, This really means a lot to me and our family.” Moonstone and Guardian waves back at Helios and Apollo, saying their goodbyes.  
  
“No worries, we’ll be sure to visit again. Gotta show you how this little Munchkin is growing up. And I’m sure Moonstone and Guardian will be begging to come back for more magic and play time.” I say as we begin to go back to the entrance again to go to the car to head home.   
  
As I climb into the car and situate everyone in the passenger set I begin to think that I should also make a trip to visit Vex at some point to show her our newest little member. I give the shop crew one final wave before driving home. 


	11. Dancing the night away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to Vex's shop to Dance the night away and it was super cute. This is also how Butterscotch finally gets preggers (Not in fic)

Crysta (Ask): Vex turn up the music cause we're gonna have ourselves a dance off. Alpha and Butterscotch begin dancing together, staying close and a bit flirty, Alpha's hood keeps flaring from what ever Butterscotch whispered, it happens to be to the beat. Guardian tries to dance as ridiculous as possible. He tries to help Moonstone work out his own moves. I'm dancing and holding onto a very wiggly Munchkin (a Twister lamia) who is full of giggles.

_Vex:_

_***The Honey Bos hook up an MP3 player to the speaker system to DJ the dance party. They cheer Butterscotch on, supporting the Honey Bo as he flusters his King mate, Alpha. The Kings and Mambas immediately begin dancing, competing to show off their best moves. Shy Kraits do pool acrobatics to the music until Papythons and Chains pair off with them to boost their dancing confidence.** _

_***Poff and Honey dance together, laughing and occasionally tripping over their paws. Pygmies whirl and twirl like little tornadoes of rhythmic movement. Corals slither out onto the dance floor. They are complaining about the music and not dancing to it at all! Their bodies just happen to be moving to the rhythm and they are not paired off, those other lamias are just dancing too close! Even Belle and Lieutenant Cherry can be seen dancing together.** _

_***Waffle holds Syrup in his hands as they sway to the beats, and Edgar sweeps Vex up into the dancing even though she’s extremely uncoordinated. She doesn’t care. She laughs and does her awkward dancing anyway. Butter tugs on your pant leg and points to the Twister. “Banana?” he says, making you laugh. Butter makes grabby hands though, and soon enough he and Munchkin are dancing, wiggling, and giggling together.** _

Crysta:

Munchkin is surprised to be called Banana. “No mana, ” he shakes his head then points to himself. “Mun-kin!” I place him on the floor, snickering that he can’t say his full name yet, to dance with Butter as Munchkin squeals in delight as Butter dances with him. He’s a bit more floppy and uncoordinated but he’s having fun with his new friend. I stay busy trying to keep them from knocking this down or picking up after them.

Alpha keeps glancing in our direction, distracted by Munchkin being let loose onto the dance floor. Encouraged by the other Honey-bos, Butterscotch leans in for the kill, whispering something to Alpha causing his face to grow redder and redder. Hood in full flare as he sinks down and burrows his face in Butterscotch’s sweatshirt, trying to hide his blush as his mate beams triumphantly before pecking Alpha on the top of his head. Moonstone and Guardian clap for thing, giggling to each other.

_Vex:_

_***The Honey Bos hoot and whistle wildly when Butterscotch goes in for the “kill.” They enjoy seeing Alpha so flustered, and the victory lures them out onto the dance floor at last.** _

_***Baby Butter spends the whole dance party playing (and dancing and knocking things over for you to pick up) with Munchkin. He’s seen several other Twisters come through the shop with their owners, but Munchkin is closer to his size and age. Long after you are gone, he sits in contemplative silence, occasionally muttering “Banana.” He seems to be planning something….** _

((There was a small little blip where Crysta turns Bitty size.. didn't go anywhere but it does have Butterscotch anouncing he's preggers... just tagging on here))

Crysta:

Through the Lamia doggie door, Moonstone pops his head in, sliding in and holding the flap open. He is quickly followed by Guardian, proudly carrying the not so little Munchkin, then Butterscotch, who is making the baby Twister giggle with funny faces. Lastly Alpha comes through the door, carrying me piggy-back style. I look a bit embarrassed as Moonstone and Butterscotch go about searching for Vex. Moonstone spots the group of bitty sized owners all hanging out on the counter. He climbs the counter, “Vex! Vex! Something happened to Mama Crysta! She’s tiny… wait YOU’RE TINY TOO!”

Butterscotch make it to the top counter, “Moon, help Alpha and Guardian with getting your Mama Crysta and Munchkin up here, please.” Moonstone turns to Butterscotch and nods “Yes, Mama Butterscotch, I’m on it.” He slithers over to the edge, finding a good stable spot to hold himself by and leans over to grab Alpha by the hand and helps pull him up as Guardian pushes from below. 

“I don’t have this abi… I mean, I don’t know what happened Vex!” I slide off of Alpha so he can help Guardian and Munchkin get up on the counter. I turn and stop mid-step. “Wait, you guys too?” I’m wearing some over-sized doll cloths, Guardian managed to find in a free box. I walk over and plop down. “What’s going on? One moment I’m taking a nap as a normal human sized… human… and the next I’m bitty sized.” 

Butterscotch comes over and drapes an are over my shoulders. “At least you get see how the weather down here is.” I playfully nudge at him as he chuckles. Butterscotch carefully rubs his hand over his stomach, a light budge is noticeable.

“Crysta, gentle with my love.” Alpha chastise. He comes up behind Butterscotch, wrapping his arms around the Honey boa, kissing his cheek as his hands run over the top of his belly. 

“Get a room, you two.” I grin brightly at their loving display before turning to Vex and the other mini owners. “I also wanted to let you know, that I think that recent dance party finally did the trick for these two. It looks like Butterscotch is now expecting their own clutch. They been trying for so long and it looks like it’s finally happening.”

“We get to be big brothers again!” Guardian exclaims as he carries Munchkin over to the gathering. 

“Bwig Bwothewrs!” Munchkin chimes in and giggles. He spots Butters and begins to wave enthusiastically, nearly toppling Guardian over. “Bwutters! Bwutters!” 


	12. Looking for a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like it is me (Crysta) who is in need of saving. Introducing King-Chain Hybrid Hero

It’s been a while since I last posted about our adventures on this blog. But I missed writing about my Lamia family. One that is ready to grow.

Since the time that the Lamia’s have discovered that I’m not exactly human, we have experienced loss, all three ferrets had passed due to their age and illnesses. It was a rough time for us all, Moonstone and Guardian took their passing hard, but I taught them about the human’s poem about Rainbow Bridge and that seemed to help them out. **  
**

There was Guardian’s eggtastic find. Having Munchkin as a hatchling had brought a lot of warmth into the household, giving Alpha and Butterscotch a young one to care for as they struggled to produce their own young. Guardian and Moonstone excelled as older siblings, helping where they could. Guardian was especially proud of Munchkin, protecting him and teaching him how to swim in the bathtub. Maybe one day I’ll post pictured. 

We’ve even taken on the challenge of adopting a puppy named Eevee. This pup really turned the household around. Wrestling with Alpha and Guardian, providing rides for Moonstone and Munchkin and having cute naps with Butterscotch. She really fit right into our humble abode. She has also been a handful, an adventurous spirit who wants to get into everything and anything. Too smart for her own good at times. Took Butterscotch a longer moment to accept her ‘in your face’ approaches. 

Life has been great with this bundle of lamias. And soon our unit will be growing. After a dancing affair at Vex’s shop, something finally sparked for Alpha and Butterscotch and they are expecting their first clutch of babies. Apparently, whatever Butterscotch whispered to Alpha that night to cause the latter to flush so brightly, did the trick. But that’s a story for another night and the other blog. Alpha’s been doting on Butterscotch like nothing else, making sure he’s comfortable and not doing too much. Guardian and Moonstone took extra duty with Munchkin, especially since he’s now too big for either of the older lamia’s to carry. 

It’s been a fulfilling life, this is the best family anyone could ask for. I do still feel something is missing, a connection that was lacking. I’m surrounded by all these loving lamias and yet, I feel like there’s still something more I need. I had originally wondered why I never felt that soulbond with Guardian. I read all the adoption stories on Chains and I never got that feeling of a tug on my soul, just the forever engrained memory of a panicked baby Chain tugging on my pant leg to get me to help his Papython friend. 

I asked him about it, about his soulbond. That’s when he revealed that he actually already had a soulbond with Moonstone. It explained so well why those two had always been so close, so intuned. Part of me was relieved. I don’t know how I’d feel if Guardian ever felt pain from me through a link. My life on this earth has been relatively peaceful, but I have known battle from my homeworld and some not so pleasant encounters from the humans of this world in times where my true self was revealed to a select few. Humans don’t take different well. It sucked to hide, but it was better than when trust was betrayed. And if anything happened to me, I’d hate for it to harm him, my little Guardian.

But I kinda still felt wanting, wanting of that close bond that other Chain owners had. Maybe another Chain would come into their lives, though I have been finding myself admiring the King form as well. Those heroic poses and grand stature and size. Ok, my mind was beginning to wander. 

I’m sitting here, rocking little Munchkin to sleep after his feeding. Such a sweet little Twister. I give him a little kiss on his head before placing him in his nest. I quietly left the room, kneeling down to give Eevee a head scritch in thanks for guarding the door before going into the livingroom to throw on some shoes. There were a few errands to run and a spot to check out. Deciding against taking anyone along this time, just a little me time and maybe to get a little surprise treat for everyone. 

I left the house, telling the household to behave themselves before hopping into the car an driving off. A few stops here and there, nothing eventful really, a tasty cake in the passenger seat for the fam and a chew bone for Eevee. I pull up to the entryway to a trail I heard about, wanting to check it out before I bring everyone out there. It looks inviting and private, maybe a place I can shift into another form and run with Alpha, Moonstone and Guardian. Maybe Eevee too. The Lamias seem to love my snake form, it looked much like a mixture of this planet’s Cobra, Anaconda and Diamondback rattlesnake, but it was a bit too large to really shift into at home, but in open space, it worked well. 

With a large inhale as a strong breeze cut through the trees, I let myself relax. Close my eyes and take in the peak of sunlight escaping through the branches. I didn’t expect the presence of another coming up behind me and grabbing me, a cloth being placed over my mouth. I began to fight the stranger as my head began to swim. I nearly slipped out of his grasp before the world grew dark. 

The last thing I remember hearing is the person behind me calling out. “Wooowee, lookit here Mick, I caught teh Alien!”

Well Shit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Munchkin begins to cry, alerting the household. Being close by, Alpha and Butterscotch slither over and began trying to console the distraught Lamia. 

“shh, shhh, it ok Munchie, it’s ok.” Butterscotch cuddles close to Munchkin, rubbing his back, he glanced up at Alpha. The fact that Munchkin was crying for no noticeable reason was concerning. 

“Are you hurt? Hungry?” Alpha began questioning. Munchkin shakes his head, his tail thrashed in his tantrum. 

“Wan Mama Isssta! Wan Mama Isssta!” Munchkin bawled. This was odd of Munchkin, the young one never demanded, never complained, always a warm bundle of sunshine. 

“Shh, shhh, It’s ok Munchie. Mama Crysta will be home soon. She just went out to do a few things. You’ll see, she’ll be home any minute now.” Butterscotch continued to console Munchkin. Soon the baby Twister is brought down to sniffles. Butterscotch smiles and cuddles with him.

Moonstone and Guardian come in, while Eevee pokes her nose into the room through the small lamia door. 

“Is Munchkin ok?” Moonstone asks, coming over to pet the baby lamia on the head. 

“Yes,” Alpha answers. “Just got a little upset. Wants his Mama Crysta.” 

“Should we give Mama Crysta a call?” Guardian asked, his brow bone crested in worry.

“That should be fine. The phone is in the living room.” Butterscotch informs Guardian, who nods and slithers off to try to contact Crysta. He adjusts himself so that his gravid belly wasn’t uncomfortable. Munchkin snuggles close to Butterscotch, still sniffling but much calmer. 

Guardian slithers by Eevee, who playfully nips at him. Guardian giggles and pushes her muzzle away before going over the cellphone left on the coffee table. He presses the saved phone number labeled Mama Crysta and listened to it ring. He glances over at Moonstone who ended up following after him. 

“She didn’t pick up.” Guardian informed. 

“Maybe she didn’t hear it? Or accidently put it on silent again?” Moonstone offered, taking Guardian’s hand in his own. 

“I guess. Sometimes I wish I had a soul bond with Mama Crysta so I knew she was ok.” Guardian squeezed Moonstone’s hand, feeling his worry through his bond. “Not that I regret having it with you. I just worry when she’s gone so long.” 

Moonstone smile and brings Guardian in close for a hug. “I know. But Mama Crysta is strong, can take care of herself. I like our bond too.” It wasn’t unknown that the two young Lamias were developing a little puppy love for each other. They never considered the other a sibling but as their best friend that they got to grow up together. Though they were still merely young teenagers, their connection was obvious. 

“I’ll call Mama Crysta again in a bit.” Guardian pulled away giving the phone a glance. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wake up in a bright room, laying in a pad of a bed. I groan as I sit up, looking around, 3 solid walls and one glass wall. Cameras mounted at each corner, leaving no room for privacy. There’s a door at the far corner. I stretch from my stiff position. There’s something around my neck, kinda poking at me with cold metal. I lift my hands to it and feel… a shock collar… with multiple shock devices. 

What the fuck was going on. I get up and go to the door, testing it. Locked obviously. I look to the glass side of the room and I see a table and another door showing what I can guess is a hallway. 

“Hello? Is anyone out there?” I call out. 

It didn’t take long for a scraggly looking man to enter the room, head full of dreads, clothing looking unwashed. “Wooowee, look atcha. Well, miss alien, the name’s Tic. I’m so glad ta finally meet cha. Tis was so worth not going to that there Area 51 Raid. Yessiree.”

“I’m sorry, Tic.” Oh god, this guy was off. Hopefully I can reason with him. “There seems to be some kind of misunderstanding, I’m not an alien. Just a normal person. I kinda just want to get back home please.” 

“No Alien mam, You can’t trick me that easy. I’ve seen whatcha can do. That transformin’ thin’. Got it all on camera on one of my wildlife cams. Blew my mind. Was hopin’ for a Big Foot but got me somethin’ better. Was mighty nice seein’ ya handle that there couga’ when ya shift to a Lion.” 

There was a camera in that clearing? The clearing where Alpha got hurt when defending Guardian from the Mountain Lion? 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I can’t do anything like that.”

“Nah, nah, You surely can. Wanna prove et to.” He picks up a remote and turns on a projector. The projector shows a video of her confronting the Mountain Lion. Alpha getting hit and her reacting and transforming to stand protectively over Alpha and Guardian. Its a bit blurry and gets staticy during the transformation. It’s hard to tell that it is even me. 

“That’s some impressive CGI, that’s not me, I was never at that location. Dude, you have to realize how ridiculous this is. I’m not an alien. Please, I just want to go home.” I’m getting nervous. This guy keep replaying the transformation. 

“Nah, Yous an alien, gonna prove et too. Now we can do et the easy way and ya show me what ya can do or I’m gonna make ya.” Tic holds up another remote and my eyes widen.

“Please no, I can’t do what you want me to do. Please, you don’t have to aaaaaahhh.” I scream as the collar begins to shock me. These shockers were altered to deliver a higher voltage than those of normal dog shock collars. I reach up and grip the collar, trying to pull it away from my neck. It’s over quickly and I collapse to my knees, breathing deeply. This guy is insane and by the look on his face, there’s no convincing him. 

“Teh easy way out is still an option.” Tic begins writing something down. “But if cha keep insistin’ that cha won’t transform, well. That collar will go off every hour. I figured if anything, a little dangah will spark your transformation. After a few hours the power should increase. It should help in encouragin’ ya ability. I have video recording live and with a push-o-a button, I can reveal whatcha are ta tha world. I’ll be famous. Once you show whatcha can do” 

I look up and see a crooked smile, teeth yellowed or missing. I could almost imagine the bad breath. “No, you’ll kill me. Please, you can’t do this. I’m Human!” My heart dropped as I saw him shake his head and walk away. “No Wait, Please let me out.” 

Realization sets in, I’m alone, no one knows where I am, and I’m at the mercy of some mad man. I look around the room, taking a few calming breaths. I can either reveal myself and break out, giving Tic what he wanted and further putting my life and the Lamias at risk. Or hope somehow I am rescued, or the mad Tic would come to his senses. 

I just wish I could see my Lamias. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A few phone calls with no answers and it had turned dark outside. Moonstone and Guardian go back to the lamia room where Alpha stood watch over the snoozing Butterscotch and Munchkin. 

“Anything?” Alpha whispered, moving a short distance away so not to wake the sleeping duo. 

“No, Mama Crysta hasn’t picked up or called back. The last call went straight to voicemail.” Guardian informed with worry in his voice. 

“This is very unusual of Mama Crysta. What if something happened to her?” Moonstone looked a little scared. 

“I agree.” Alpha glanced back at Butterscotch and Munchkin. He couldn’t leave them on their own. His instincts telling him he should stay close to his mate at all times. It was getting very close to their due date. He also didn’t feel comfortable about sending Guardian and Moonstone on their own to search for Crysta afterdark. They were still small enough that the threat of birds of prey was valid. The last thing he wanted to do was to put them in harm’s way. 

“We’ll wait til morning, If Crysta doesn’t show up, well give Miss Vex a call. She’ll know what to do.” Alpha decided that would be the best course. He had to believe Crysta was fine. Crysta has gotten herself distracted before, hopefully this was the case but the whole thing seemed off. “She’ll come home, we just got to believe in her.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’ve woken up from another shock attack. Hours have passed since I first woke up in this place. I don’t know how long I can stand this. This human form won’t be able to take this very long. Everytime the shock collar goes off, Tic appears and writes something down. I plea with him, to let me go, that I’m not the alien he’s looking for. 

He still doesn’t listen. I pound on the glass wall and he laughs and says “It’s bulletproof, You can’t break it.” I sag against the glass wall. My body is shaking from the assault, add hunger, thirst and lack of sleep. I look over at Tic, watching him write. “What are you even writing?”

Tic smiles at me. “the difference tween screwin’ round and science is writin’ et down.” He jots a few things down and leaves. 

Did he just quote Mythbusters at me? I rub my face with my hands. I can hear voices from the hall. I strain to listen to Tic talking with the other. What was his name, Mick?

“Eh, Tic, wha if she isn’t one-o-those aliens? Wha if she es tellin’ the truth? 

“Ya saw the video, Mick. She really es one. We just gotta prove et. She’ll come around, just takes time.” 

“But wha if she does die? Wha then?”

“Eh, we’re in tah middle of the woods, ain’t nobody finding us out here. We just bury her a ways from here and move on. There’s still tah Big Foot to find.”

I can hear them moving away. Great. They don’t really seem to care that they could be killing someone with this ‘experiment’ they have, either I’m an alien or I’m dead. I begin to hope that something happens soon. My soul reaches out. All I need is a Hero.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Morning dawns, and Moonstone brings the cell phone over to the group huddled in the Lamia room. Crysta still hadn’t come home. Alpha and Guardian are arguing about Guardian going out on his own during the night when Alpha explicitly said not to. 

Moonstone knows they’re worried, he is too. He presses the button to call Vex and turns on speaker phone. Both Alpha and Guardian shut up and move closer, waiting for the line to pick up. And once it did, Moonstone doesn’t even wait for who ever picked up to say anything

“Hello, Miss Vex.” His voice is shaking. “Mama Crysta didn’t come home last night and we’re worried about her.” A tear runs down his face as he speaks. “We think something is wrong and we need help.” His voice hitches as Guardian wraps his arms around him.

Alpha then takes over. “We need help looking for her. My mate, Butterscotch, is due to have our hatchlings at any moment and I can’t leave him alone. I also need help with Munchkin cause he’s too big for me to handle on my own. I can’t send Moonstone and Guardian on their own to search for her. We don’t know where she went or how far she’s gone. Her phone just goes to voicemail.” Alpha glances over as Moonstone begins to sob and can see Guardian trying to hide his own tears. He glances over at Butterscotch, still curled up with Munchkin. Their eyelights meet. He feels helpless. 

Suddenly Butterscotch gasps and clutchs his belly. Alpha drops the phone and rushes over. Guardian quickly picks it up. Waiting for a reply from the other end of the line.

Butterscotch looks up at Alpha. “They’re gonna be coming soon. I can’t have them without Crysta here. I need to know Crysta is safe, they can’t come without Crysta being here.” Butterscotch is beginning to panic and Alpha try to console him as Munchkin begins to whimper. 

Guardian looks between the minture Lamias and the phone. “What do we do?” his voice shakes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I’m shaking after the last shock. It’s gotten more intense and it’s starting to feel like it’s happening more often. I can only assume he’s getting impatient. I’m leaning against the glass plane wall, the cool surface giving me some relief. I’ve tried pounding on it, hoping I could call for help in the off chance anyone else was around. Maybe Mick would have a change of heart and go against Tic. It didn’t seem likely. 

My vision blurs before I see it. The slide of a distinctive large tail, glowing with magic.

A Lamia!

I begin pounding on the glass wall in desperation. I couldn’t tell if it was a King or a Chain but I didn’t care. It was a Lamia, and hopefully a way out. Hopefully it wasn’t blind to these insane peoples’ experiment. 

“Help, Help, please help me!” I call out, ignoring how hoarse my voice sounded. My vision is swimming and I’m feeling faint. I try to shoulder the glass, trying to make as much racket as possible. 

That’s when I felt it, another unscheduled shock. I cry out, leaning against the wall as I wait for it to pass. I can’t see the tail anymore, but my vision is darkening. The shock ended and I slide down to the floor against the wall. 

“Help, I need a hero.” I mutter before I lose consciousness. 

~~([@vex-bittys](https://tmblr.co/m0TcpKCur-z5-djsVpz4DVQ) or [@vexy-sins](https://tmblr.co/mXCh7pb1by5re2wKJ7BkpHg) (not sure which blog this would be better for…since there is some element of torture of my person in the story.)~~

~~Yes this is a Lamia adoption scenario, I’m looking to be saved by my next Lamia.~~

~~I had this Idea for a while and am kicking myself for not doing it sooner. I’m either looking for a (and leaning more towards) a large King-Chain Hybrid that can hopefully still do a soulbond, or I can be happy with just a large full size King (or both a king and a chain, so I can still get that soulbond? :P I’m indecisive). Also any other unique features or background for him (them) would be nice. This is going to be a love interest(s) for my character. I hope I’m not asking for too much.~~

~~Also, I chose not to have a soulbond with Guardian as I could have sworn that I remembered that a Chain can have a soulbond with another Lamia and I kinda liked the Idea of him having one with Moonstone instead. I never got that soulbond feeling during their rescue/adoption. I just couldn’t find the post to confirm it.~~

~~I do want Butterscotch to have his babies after I’m rescued. If you wanna throw me what they are having that would be great because I don’t even know what I want yet. So surprises are the best. Again, hoping I’m not asking for too much~~  
  
~~Please take your time in replying, I know you have a lot of asks in your mailbox and I don’t want to be jumping ahead of anyone… but this needed to be a story rather than an ask. I can be patient.)~~

_Vex:_

_***Vex tries to keep the situation under control. “The first thing you need to do is calm Butterscotch. Tell him that I will do everything to find Crysta and get her back to him in time for the babies to arrive, but if he is under too much stress, it can be bad for him and the hatchlings’ health.” She takes a few deep breaths before advising Alpha and Butterscotch to do the same.** _

_(The rest of the story has been lost. but all is well. I remember it well)_

_Vex promises to find Crysta and sends Edgar and Waffle out to search for me. A King-chain hybrid lamia follows his soul to the cabin, fights the bad guys and gets Crysta out of the situation. then he's face to face with Waffle and Edgar, who at first thinks he's the one to hurt/kidnap me. Then we get home and Butterscotch has twins, Tempest & Nightwish. _

Crysta:

Guardian nods at the phone, before realizing that Vex couldn’t see that. “Alright I’ll tell them.” He slithers closer to Alpha and Butterscotch. “Misssss Vex sssays she’s going to get Mama-Crysta home. But you have to Sssssstay calm for your and the hatching’s health. Take deep breathsss.” Guardian demonstrates, following Vex’s example over the phone. He feel a wave of worry coming from Moonstone. He glances over at the sniffling Papython before sending an unsteady wave of hope through their bond. 

Butterscotch does his best to follow along but Munchkin’s distressed whimpers puts him at unease. Alpha curls in close, wrapping his arms both around Butterscotch and Munchkin. He follows along with Guardian’s breathing examples and soon helps Butterscotch to relax. 

Guardian hears Vex’s comment before she starts to instruct Waffle and Edge to go search for Crysta and have Honey and Poff begin research. “I believe in you,” Guardian says in shaky confidence. “You’ll bring Mama-Crysta home.”

There is a pulling at my soul, that’s the first thing I’m aware of. Something warm and inviting, just begging for me to connect. It feels special some how, as if it wasn’t just a bond, but maybe something more. Its calling to me, coaxing me to wakefulness. 

I didn’t expect the hissing coming from the two flared hoods. I knew almost instantly to calm the one who held me as I placed my hand on his chest, accepting the bond without hesitation. Its warm and pleasant and strong. Beautiful even. I look up to that gorgeous serrated mottled hood, taking in the handsome features of my savior. Ok, maybe I was a little smitten. 

I then look over to the now quieted source of the other hiss. I’m happily surprised to see Waffle and Edgar. Of course I’d inform the of what had occurred, but once I learn about Butterscotch, there’s definitely a place I’d rather be. 

It was almost a blur getting back home, Vex getting them there in a timely manor, even though parts disappears as I fall in an out of consciousness. I’m terribly drained and I desperately want to change to another species but hold it all together. It wouldn’t do to spring a transformation while Vex drives, no need to cause Vex to lose control of her speeding vehicle. 

I urge everyone to rush in, inviting Vex, Edgar and Waffle into the house, hastily warning that my pup, Eevee, would be at the door to great them, enthusiastically, with only a mild chance of a bolt in her excitement. Granted, Eevee makes her awareness of their arrival known through a loud chattering cry. 

As expected Eevee jumps up at the Chain hybrid, licking at his and my face as he ducked to enter the household. Both Moonstone and Guardian, having been kicked out of the room moments prior as Butterscotch was getting close, cheer and praise at my return, crying over missing me and there worry. I ask for the Chain hybrid to let me down, a little wobbly on my feet. I pet Moonstone and Guardian, but there is no time to comfort.

Though part of me, deep in my soul, screamed not to leave the King Chain’s side, I proceeded to push myself to stumble into the room, while Eevee is distracted by the various guests in the room. I see the relief flood both Alpha and Butterscotch upon seeing me. I drag a chair close to the nest on the desk and pick up the sniffling Munchkin, rocking and calming the young lamia as I reach over to Butterscotch. “I’m here. Edgar, Vex and Waffle are too if you want their guidance.” 

Butterscotch smiles, “I’m just glad you’re here, ssssafe.”

I smile down at the newly arrived hatchlings, tucked cozily in fresh bedding as a warmth fill my soul in response. They were the perfect mix of their parents. “They’re prefect.” I whisper to the exhausted couple, Alpha fretting over making sure the new nest is perfect for his drowsy mate. “Have you come up with names yet?”

Alpha smiles at me, petting Butterscotch as he gaze proudly at his brood. He pets the Red Honey-boa, “Nightwish,” before gently patting the large cobra hood of the baby King “Tempest.”

I smile warmly, leave it to Butterscotch to name his hatchlings after two of my many favorite bands.   
  
“What Happened? Where had you gone?” Alpha suddenly question, snapping me from nearly falling asleep in the peaceful moment. “Why do you have burn marksss on your neck.”

I touch the area the shock collar made contact with the skin, sure enough tender marks where left behind. “I’ll explain in full after we’ve all had some rest, i’m really running on low. But I will tell you, I found my Soul-bond and he rescued me.”

“Another Chain?” Butterscotch questioned curiously.

“Almost,” My smile grows pleasant and warm, “He’s a King-Chain Hybrid. He’s fairly large and strong. I haven’t seen any like him.” 

Alpha and Butterscotch share a knowing look at my tone. “We would like to meet him, make sssure he issss befitting of our family.” Alpha puffs out his chest.

“It maybe a little late for that,” I chuckle as I touch my chest. “But I’m sure he’ll meet your standards. Should we bring the little ones along? Or would you like to keep them hidden for now? I’m sure Edgar, Vex and Waffle would love a peak.” 

Butterscotch contemplated for a moment before yawning, with a smugness in his tone. “I don’t mind them having a look. I produced ssssome adorable babies, be a ssshame to hide them away.”

Alpha nuzzles against Butterscotch, “You did ssssso well, Love.” Butterscotch chuckles in response.

I rise from my chair, letting myself adjust to standing before fetching a large basket. I gently place the nest in the basket with one hand, Munchkin still curled in the other, not wanting to let go. Carefully I carried them to the door, nearly tripping over Eevee as she laid curled up at the entrance. Eevee jumps up to sniff at the basket before bounding down the three steps to grab a chew toy to gnaw on.

“I’d like to introduce you all two the newly hatched, Tempest and Nightwish.” I exclaim excitedly with a smile. My eye’s gazed over at the Chain hybrid, before stumbling as I miss the first step with a squeak. Quickly the large lamia rushed over, catching Me, Munchkin and the basket of miniature lamias before we took a spill. The Chain hybrid sat me on his coiled tail, allowing me face the others. 

Munchkin reached out to the Chain, “up, peas!” 

Moonstone and Guardian rush over to peer into the basket, cooing and awing at the baby lamias. 

I lean against the Chain’s chest before looking up at his face, no fear in my eyes, just love and gratitude with a hint of exhaustion. “Thank you for being my hero. Do you have a name, yet?”

~~(@vex-bittys, feel free to add onto this. I am curious, how big is my Hero? and to check, is the hooded baby colored like a Honey-boa but with King features. Wanting to make sure I’m getting him right.)~~

_Vex:_

_***The enormous Chain hybrid is overjoyed to see the brand new hatchlings, and that emotion is amplified as your excitement travels through the bond to him. He sees your large (and newly larger) happy family and feels a strong sense of peace and belonging. This is his family now too, and he’ll protect each and everyone of you fiercely.** _

_(The rest of the story has been lost. But all is well)_

_Hatchlings shown off, more description of babies and Hero..._

Crysta:

I’m impressed by the Hybrid’s size, he’s larger than Waffle, something I never imagined for a King type to be able to beat, and here I am sitting in his coils. I idly wonder if perhaps he has a bit of Twister in his background, but no matter what, he still special to her. I’ll have to work on his confidence, I wants him to be proud of who he is and to never fear terrifying others. He’s gorgeous and should carry himself so.

Upon learning that he has no name, I smile. “What if I call you my Hero forever?” I ask, implying that would be the name I’d choose for him. “You’re quiet clever, learning how to speak with an old radio. So brave and strong. I’m not sure if you’ve gathered from everyone but I’m Crysta.” Alpha and Butterscotch share more looks as Moonstone and Guardian giggle. Munchkin launches himself off my shoulder for Hero to catch, of which he does with ease.

The newly named Hero blushes some more, “I’d like that, Thank You.”

I thank Vex, Edgar and Waffle as they leave. I wish I could give them a hug but for the time being, there is no energy to move from Hero’s coils. I give Vex all the information that she would need to know, as well as allow any photo documentation that maybe needed to lock those goons up for good. They are dangerous to the public.

As soon as the door closes shut behind them, I release my human form and in his coils rests a grey brindle Greyhound, my original form. Eevee gives one of her rare barks at me, always excited to see me change but not enough to abandon her chew toy. There’s no way I can hold it any longer. That form needs to heal, it’ll be a while, maybe a week, before I can return to my human form. Unfortunately the exhaustion carried over, the electric shocks apparently affecting my entire being more than I expected. I look up at Hero’s face, he didn’t even flare his hood in surprise and there is nothing but acceptance in his soul.

“I’m guessing you could tell that I wasn’t all human.” I say as I readjust so that the basket doesn’t look to be threatened with being toppled.

Hero helps before petting me along my back. “I can feel it through the bond that you weren’t human, but not entirely what you are. I’m glad you’re willing to sssshow me.”

I lean into the pettings. “We’re safe here and there’s no way I can’t trust someone I share a soul bond with. Plus I’ve gotten in trouble before with not sharing this sooner.” I indicate towards the adults in the nest. Butterscotch was now sound asleep, protectively curled around his hatchlings. I coo over the baby king’s attempt to flare his hood, and the brilliant color underneath.

“You ssshould probably resssst too.” Hero comments, noticing my exhaustion through our bond.

I nod, “you’re right. But first, lets get these guys in their room.” I begin to get up only to be swooped into his large and capable arms, basket and Munchkin included. We enter the room and I point with my muzzle to the desk is for the basket.

“Just leave us in the basket, it’s making for a ssssuitable nest. Just drape a blanket over the handle” Alpha instructs.

Hero nods and does as he’s told. Even with his superior size and strength, Hero recognizes that Alpha was here first and thus should remain the leader of the Lamia cluster.

“Does he meet your standards almighty Alpha.” I tease playfully.

Alpha’s hood flares briefly as a blush curls up his face. He clears his throat. “So far, yessss. We’ll see how he doesss.” He tries to sound authoritative about it.

I smile before i nudge at a drawer for Hero to open. A supply of monster candies are hidden in there. “Have some of these when Butterscotch wakes back up. I’m sure he can use the boost. He’s had quiet the ordeal birthing those two. There’s meat and milk in the mini fridge too.”

“Thank you, Cryata. Now go rest.” Alpha urges as he tucks his mate and children in.

I smile at Alpha before nodding for Hero to take us out. I indicate to Hero which door was mine, a large bed awaiting. I feel as Hero climbs it, luckily its on the floor so his size doesn’t threaten its stability. He coils up as well as he can, but still manages to hang over the sides. Maybe a new bed, or a nest would be in order.

Hero tucks me into his coils before wrapping me up in a blanket. I curl up as best as I could in his arms. Munchkin curled up in my chest. Moonstone and Guardian follow after us, climbing the bed to curl up close to me. Eevee soon joins, toy in mouth as she picks a coil suitable for sleeping in. With all this warmth and love surrounding me, I fall asleep quickly. A worried expression crosses Hero’s face as he pets along my furry brown, I may not be fully out of the woods just yet.

~~([@vex-bittys](https://tmblr.co/m0TcpKCur-z5-djsVpz4DVQ) thank you for the rescue and all the help with this story. I love Hero’s design as well as the twins, Nightwish and Tempest. They are all adorable.)~~


	13. Hero’s home and Get Better Crysta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero is welcomed to his new home and gets to know some of the other Lamias and the puppy Eevee. Crysta isn't feeling too well from the affects from her kidnapping and torture at the cabin.

I wake up with a whine, my body still feels achy and warm, too warm and cold at the same time. My body shivers as I bury my face in a coil of scales. It was different, but pleasant and definitely something to look forward to getting used to. I feel a skeletal hand pet between my ears and down my back. I press into the touch before rolling onto my back and looking up to my newest Lamia’s eyelights. I smile as well as I can with my pointed muzzle, my soul buzzed with warmth. “Good morning”  
  
Hero looks concerned as he pressed his hand against my cheek. “Morning, you’re not feelin’ well?” His hood is flared with worry.

I press my face into his hand and shake my head in it. “No” I whine out, “I’m not well. Seems the electricity did more to me than I thought.” I shift to my side and curl up tighter. “I think I have a fever. It just needs to run its course as my body repairs itself. I just need to rest, maybe some food.”

“You’re burning up. I’m concerned, what else did those men do to you?” Hero rubs around my ear, it feels so good.

“No, it’s normal, kinda. My Human form was badly damaged and needs to heal, I think the electricity had also affected other forms or essentially my entirety which I haven’t dealt with anything like it before.” I lay my head on Hero’s hand, I can feel him stroke my chin. “But it’s all healing, the fever is just a side-effect. The worst that may happen is that I’ll lose myself to my current form’s instinct, which luckily I’m in this one, much easier to deal with.” I let out a huff, moving my chin to encourage more scritches, “Honestly it’s scarier when I get something that’s reflective to a cold here on Earth. I tend to randomly shift forms with that and I have a few forms that don’t belong.”

Eevee gets up from the coil she rested on and stretched with a yawn. She hops over towards me, ignoring Hero’s grunt before licking my face. “Come on, let’s go. Food to be had, we play.” she whimpered-talked at me, wiggling and tapping her front paws excitedly. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t today baby-girl, not feeling well. You’ll have to settle with playing with Moonstone and Guardian today.” I whine back.

“Ok, Noodle-bones are fun to play with, Guardian likes to tug and Moonstone gives good rubs. What about big Noodle-bone?”

I offer Eevee a tail wag. “Only if he wants too. His name is Hero. He lives here now. Why don’t you find the other two and play.” 

“Ooooo, Hero is a good Noodle-bone.” Eevee basically dances in place, looking around for the mentioned lamias. “I’ll find them.” She leaps off of Hero and runs out the door. 

“She’sss… lively. What did you say? You were talking like a dog.” Hero comments, rubbing where Eevee stood. Having a 56lb pup prance on your scales couldn’t be comfortable. 

I give a sleepy nod. “She is, and she likes you, she’ll enjoy playing with you if you’re up to it. Just so you know, she calls you guys Noodle-bones.” Hero tilts his head at that but I can feel his amusement through our bond.

I feel Munchkin begin to awake against my chest. I nuzzle him affectionately. He blinks up at me and pushes away. “Mama Issta isss too warm.” He whines before looking up at Hero, staring at him with shiny eyelights before reaching out to him. 

Hero seems uncertain, glancing at me as if asking what he should do. I smile before snuggling close. “He wants you to pick him up. Munchkin is very affectionate. He already seems very fond of you.”

Hero nods and gently picks up Munchkin, holding him close to his chest. He lets his hood relax so the serrated edges wouldn’t accidentally poke the young lamia. Munchkin grasps onto Hero’s ribs, pulling himself up to pat Hero on the chin. He giggles and wiggles in Hero’s arm and I can feel an awkward joy coming from Hero. “Why don’t you two go out, go check out the rest of the house. I’m sure Moonstone would love to show you around. Just don’t enter the room Alpha and Butterscotch are in, I’m sure they’d like their privacy.”

Hero bounces Munchkin in his arms, aww, he’s a natural. “What about you?”

I yawn widely, shifting mildly to try to curl further under the blanket. “I need to sleep, but maybe later today, if you guys can bring me some food, I’d appreciate it. Just keep it dog safe.”

Hero nods and begins to slide out of the bed, gently lowering me onto the bed. He hesitates at the door. “Which one isss Moonstone?” 

I peak open an eye with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I guess I didn’t get much of a chance for proper introductions. Moonstone the Papython and Guardian is the Chain. Obviously you’re holding Munchkin. Alpha is the King and Butterscotch is the Honey-bo, obviously the parents of Tempest and Nightwish.”

Hero nods at the information before returning back to the bed, using one hand to tuck the blanket around me. I nuzzled into his hand as it neared my face and gave him a small warm lick. I close my eyes as I hear the door softly close as the large lamia leaves the room. I shiver under the blanket, curling in as much as I can. I’m burning up but there’s not much that can be done but to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hero sighs at the door, he could tell Crysta was sleeping. He was enjoying his new soul connection with this interesting creature. Her soul was affectionate and caring. He could tell she cared deeply for everyone that lived under her roof, a family she desired. But there was a sadness beneath, a longing for a land far out of her reach. He wants to know that story, to ease her pain. 

“Moooonie!” Munchkin cried out, wiggling in his arms. Hero carried Munchkin down the two steps to the living room, an odd set-up, he mused to himself, though the whole concept of living in a house was new to him. He spent so much time living in the woods, always having to carve out a spot for himself. He honestly was excited for this new life. 

“Munchie!” A Papython looks up from a book in full attention. This must have been Moonstone, Crysta mentioned. Munchkin began to lean towards the smaller lamia, Hero doing his best to support his weight. Carefully, Hero settles Munchkin onto the couch and watches as the little one zoomed into the Papython’s open arms. Munchkin cuddled in close, making some happy little chirping noises. 

Moonstone looked up at Hero with excitement in his eyelights. “Hi! You’re Hero, correct? Are you going to be living with us?” 

Hero nods at the Papython’s enthusiasm. “Yesss, That is what Crysssta named me yesterday. I believe so, we now share a soul bond and I’d like to stay with her.”

Moonstone smiles brightly. “Me and Guadian have a bond too! Had it before Momma Crysta took us in and named us. She is very nice and really good at naming. Momma Crysta named me after the beach she ressscued me and Guardian from.”

Hero raises his brow bones in interest. “She rescued you two?”

Moonstone nods and begins to share what had happened that day when a skittering noise interrupts him. Hero’s hood flared in alarm as the noise raced towards them. Eevee came running into the living room at full sprint with Guardian riding on her back, “Yeehaa Wild Eevee! Wild Eevee!” Eevee leaps over Hero’s tail, onto the second couch to use as a bounce board and runs back out of the living room. 

Guardian falls off in the middle of the doorway between the livingroom and the kitchen, rolling as he does and continues to laugh. He looks up at Hero and waves. “Hehehe, morning Hero! How’sss Momma Crysta! Do you have a?” He touches his chest to indicate what he’s asking about. 

Hero smiles at the young Chain, touching his sternum, nodding, gaining a glowing smile back. “Your, Momma Crysta isn’t feeling well so she sssleeping in her dog form…” Hero wasn’t entirely sure if that’s how it was supposed to be referred to. 

“Oh, the greyhound one she changed into last night?” Moonstone assisted. Munchkin looks to be really enjoying his snuggle with the Papython. 

Hero nods. “Yesss.”

“That’sss her original form.” Guardian adds as he rolled over to his belly. He looked towards the door where Crysta rested. “What happened to Momma Crysta?”

“I’d like to know that too.” Hero turns to where Alpha had slithered out. Alpha puffs out his chest, looking up at Hero. Hero gave him a curious look. King glances back at the small Lamia door. “Butterscotch wanted a little lone time with the twins. So I’m here to guard and check on them.” King nodded towards Moonstone, Guardian and Munchkin. 

“I understand.” Hero gives Alpha a respectable bow. “I felt a sssoul calling to me and I followed it to a cabin in the woods. I could feel that the one I was meant to bond with was in distresssss. I rescued Crysta from sssome awful men that had captured her.” Hero went on to explain the full story of Crysta’s rescue and meeting up with Waffle and Edgar. At the end of the tale, Hero was surprise to be nearly pounced on by Moonstone and Munchkin with a hug as Guardian stared up at him wide eyed. 

“Thank you, for sssaving Crysta. You have our gratitude.” Alpha nods approvingly. 

A faint blush paints Hero’s cheekbones as he pats both Moonstone and Munchkin’s heads.

Guardian slithers closer to Hero. “you’re really large for a Chain or a King. You’re bigger than Waffle!”

“Guardian.” Alpha begins to warn. 

Hero chuckles. “It’sss fine. I’ve never known any lamias my sssize. I hit a growth spurt and kept growing. I know I’m different from both ssspecies I’m mixed with.”

“I think it’s cool. You look awesssome!” Guardian exclaimes, causing Hero to blush more. Alpha shook his head. 

“Crysta sssuggested I get a tour of the houssse?” Hero informs the lamias around him. “I’d also like to hear how Crysta ressscued you two.” 

Moonstone perks up. “Oh Yesss, I can do both. Do you mind holding Munchkin while you follow?”

Hero nods and lifts Munchkin who begins to chant “Ero Ero!” with a few peeps and chirps. 

Alpha chuckles, “He’s still figuring it out.” his hood flares as he hears something from the lamia door. He smiles and rushes back in. 

Hero held Munchkin close to him and begins to follow Moonstone and Guardian around. A few of the doorways and the stairs that led downstairs proved to be a bit difficult to get through, but Hero managed with the young ones patients. After the tour, Moonstone helps Hero fix up a meal for Crysta as Guardian entertained Munchkin with Eevee. 

Once everyone was occupied and out to do their own things, Hero slithers back over to Crysta’s room. He peeks into the room, watches as Crysta’s chest rises and falls. Her head raised to look up at him, giving him a whine. Hero could feel through the bond that she wasn’t fully there, the forms normal instincts taking over as what really made up Crysta stayed basically unconscious. It was an odd feeling he was getting and possibly odder that he understood it. 

He moves towards the bed to offer the food. Crysta, the greyhound, laps at it a few times before turning her head at it. Hero tries again before she gets up and walks out the open door, head hung low. Hero follows after her and watches as she walks out of the door and down the patio, only to turn away as she looks to begin to take care of a little business. 

Eevee bounds up to Crysta, looking to play. Crysta only sighs at her before finding a clean sunny spot to lay down and rest. Eevee whines at her and gives her a nudge before laying next to her to rest her head on her back. Moonstone and Guardian watched on with worry. Hero gently pets their skulls before picking up Munchkin and going back inside. He wraps up the food for another time and puts it away, momentarily being mesmerized by the fridge and opening and closing it to see the light go on and off. He grabs a plate of sliced chicken and brings it into the livingroom and settles Munchkin down with it, unwrapping it for the young lamia. Moonstone and Guardian followed after. 

“Momma Crysta fell asleep out there.” Guardian informs as he climbs up the couch with Moonstone. Hero nodded in response. 

“We can watch over Munchie if you want to take care of Momma Crysta.” Moonstone offers.

Hero looked towards the backyard. “I’ll give her some time in the sun, it feels like it’s helping a little.”

Guardian nods in understanding before helping Munchkin with a piece of chicken. 

Hero watches them for a moment before going back out to the patio. Sure enough both Crysta and Eevee were napping in the grass. Hero curls up on the deck to watch them, enjoying the warmth of the sun on his scales. 

It wasn’t long before the shadows begins to creep closer towards Crysta and Eevee. Hero unravels himself and approaches the two sleeping dogs. Eevee woke up and begins to wag her tail for Hero. Hero gives her a pet before nudging her to get up. Eevee wasn’t hard to convince as she begins to rear up to try to lick at him. Hero chuckles and finds a ball in the grass and throws it for her to chase. While Eevee is distracted, Hero lifts Crysta into his arms and carries her back into the house. Eevee follows until she gets to the living room, choosing then to redirect her attention to the younger lamias for play. 

Hero brought Crysta back into the room and closes the door behind him. He curls up on the bed, hearing it creek under his weight. He wraps himself evenly around the bed and makes a nest in his coils before placing Crysta in it. Crysta peaks open an eye to look at him, letting out another whine. Hero smiles down at her, petting her warm head. Crysta presses into his hand before curling up in the nest and falling asleep. Hero smiles down at her before getting cozy. He was ready to watch her sleep, just wanting to be with her. He lays over his coil behind her and wraps an arm over her torso. Crysta stirs momentarily, looking at the bony arm before giving it a lickand falling back to sleep. Heros’ soul flutters at that, smiling at her before settling for a long wait. 

~~~~~

I woke, not sure of time or day or even fully realizing where I was. All I knew was that I was comfortably warm, but not feverish, I am laying in a nest of blankets and coils. I can hear various sleeping lamias and of course my puppy in the nest. Below my chin rests Munchkin and curled together near my midsection cuddled both Moonstone and Guardian. Near my hindlegs, Eevee curled tightly like a little croissant and behind me (and well also below and all around) is Hero, holding me close to his chest. I angle my head to look up at Hero, seeing him watching me.

“You’re finally back with us. How are you feeling?” Hero asks, using his other hand to stroke my forehead. 

“Better, how long have I been completely out of it?” I ask, being as quiet as possible so not to disturb the other sleeping occupants. 

“If you’re talking about being more dog than you… a few days now.” Hero responds, he looks like he had been worried for a bit. 

I nod in return. “Guess the whole ordeal took quite a bit out of me. Didn’t mean for you to have to look after me upon your arrival.”

“Nonsense, I embrace it. I look forward to taking care of you for the rest of my life. You’re my soulbond.” Hero continues to pet me. “Would you like to eat? I barely got you to eat while your dog self was more in control.”

My muzzle opens in a yawn. “Most dogs stop eating when they aren’t feeling well so I can imagine that happening. I think I can eat a little something.”

“We’ll get it.” Both Moonstone and Guardian spring up before rushing out the lamia door of the room. 

I chuckle at that before two little arms wrap around my neck. I glanced down as best I could to see Munchkin hugging me. So much for not waking anyone up. I give him a lick, causing the young lamia to giggle. I close my eyes and assess my human form. “Just a few more days and I can take on my human form again. They really did that form a bit of damage. How are Butterscotch and Alpha and their babies doing?”

Hero shrugs mildly, making me a bit concerned. “If Butterscotch would let anyone other than Alpha back into the room, I would know more. But Alpha reports that everyone is doing fine the few times Butterscotch sent him out for a little alone time with the twins. Alpha won’t go far from the door though but we worked out a system to get them more food.”

I nod, amused by Butterscotch’s behavior. “So long as everyone is healthy, I’m happy”

“We just need you to be healthy again.” Hero gently squeezes my chest. 

“I’m working on it. Thank you, my Hero.” I give his arm a lick, feeling through the bond, his soul fluttering at the notion. I sigh as I settle in and await Guardian and Moonstone’s return with food. My family is bigger now and my soul, finally feeling full.


	14. A Good Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of recover, Crysta realizes that some big changes are needed to move forward.

Oh boy, has it been a long week. I’m not much for being a low energy creature, I do enjoy roaming and going out, but its harder to get away with coming and going without my human form. I was able to get my car returned to me, which was nice to not worry about that. 

During this time I observed a few things that began to bother me. The first main issue was that this house just seemed to be just too small for one of our newest members of the family. Hero was struggling to get around. In my soul, I knew he would never complain, but going from free roaming in the forest to being shoved in an older home, built for humans. I knew Guardian also desired to roam and explore, it just never felt safe enough with his age. I was sure that Hero would also prefer to have some territory to explore and patrol. And if Hero was too big for the house, the ever growing Munchkin would also soon be too big. 

The second problem, maybe a little to the fact that Butterscotch had become a bit more protective over his twins than originally thought. Alpha would be the only Lamia to be allowed in the room, barring Munchkin when I carried him in. I began to wonder when the older young lamias would want a room of their own. 

The third, well Hero pointed it out to me. I’m no longer comfortable living here. The encounter with those hillbilly folks had really unnerved me. If they were able to track me and catch me while I was out in the open… maybe this place isn’t as safe as it once was. I’m finding myself more comfortable in areas closer to the pet shops, where all sorts of creatures seem to be able to live freely. It was like a bubble on earth that melded all sorts of realities. 

All week I kept tinkering away at my laptop, using some of my smaller forms with more dexterous toes, ranging from my Black-footed ferret form to my smooth-coated Otter to my Opossum, to manage the keyboards. I had an idea and hopefully the others would allow for this bit of change. I wouldn’t want to do anything that they would be uncomfortable with. 

I think I found the perfect solution.

I called all the lamias for a family meeting. There was only a mild struggle getting Butterscotch to finally come out of the room, the twins took a little to be rocked to sleep before he could be carried away to the living room by Alpha. Butterscotch gave an affectionate huff as he was sat upon the cheetah printed throw pillow, I knew all would be fine. 

Munchkin wiggled in Hero’s arms, he was just excited to see everyone in one place, calling out to his momma Butterscotch and waving frantically at him. Everyone turned to look at me expectantly. Well, I am the one to call the meeting, guess it’s time to get started. 

“Alright everyone,” I shift my paws, currently sitting in my Greyhound form, “I have been noticing for a while that, well, to put it simply, I think this house has gotten to become a little too small for our family now. It’s definitely too small for Hero to get around comfortably and we’re probably going to be needing more rooms. I have been doing some research and I think I found a solution.”

I nudge the laptop around for the lamias to look at. It's a large two story wooden home with a wrap around deck and stairs leading to a trail into a large wooden area. A sizable fenced yard, large enough for Eevee to run herself silly and a fenced in pool, large and deep enough for a growing Twister. 

Alpha approached the laptop and began to scroll through the pictures. It was a large lot with practically no neighbors. There were several rooms, a basement and garage. A theatre room that Guardian and Moonstone Oooo’d and Ahhh’d to. A sizable kitchen and not a tight space in sight, even the doorways seemed wider. There was something whimsical about it and the price… “How much isss it?”

“That’s the thing, It’s in the same area as Vex and Selie’s adoption centers and all those rescues we see online. All you have to do is want it hard enough and it’s ours. I just, don’t want to make a decision on it without you guys wanting for it too.”

“you want usss to move? now?” Butterscotch asked

“Well soon, there maybe something we’d have to get done, packing and all that.” I answered. “But only if all of you want to.”

“I think it would be bessst.” Hero commented, placing a hand on my shoulder. “You haven’t felt entirely ssssafe.” 

I shrug, “I know I’m safe with you all here to protect me, but I do have a sense of unease. Like something could happen at any moment, and not just to me. But I also want you all to be comfortable and happy. I don’t want to force anything.”

“I really like it,” Moonstone piped up, “It looksss really cool and I think we can all be happy there, Munchkin can learn how to ssswim in sssomething bigger than the kiddy pool.” 

“It looksss like there’sss a river along the trail.” Guardian began going through the outdoor pictures. “There’sss ssso much to explore.”

Alpha nodded then looked towards Butterscotch. “What do you think, love?”

Butterscotch took a moment to ponder, glancing from the images, to the teenage lamias to Munchkin. Then he glanced back to the singular lamia room. Coming to a decision, he looked back at me. “i think thisss isss a good idea. you ssshould go for it Crysssta.”

I smiled a doggy grin at Butterscotch, “alright, I should make a call to the agency.”

“Are you able to shift to your human form, not many can underssstand you otherwise.” Alpha ask, giving me a raised brow.”

“Hmmm, let’s see.” I felt for my human form and sure enough it seemed it had healed from the previous ordel. In a puff of red smoke, I shifted from my Greyhound form and emerged Human, still clothed in the clothes I was captured in. “Aside from the need to change, I think I’m doing better.” 

Guardian and Moonstone cheer, Munchkin following their excitement a moment after. I can tell Hero is watching me, his relief filtering over to my soul. 

“May I asssk sssomething?” Moonstone raised his hand, waving it around.

I smile down at him. “Sure.”

Moonstone turns towards Butterscotch, wringing his hands nervously. “Can I give you a hug, Momma Butterssscotch? I really misssssssed you this week.” 

Guardian swept his tail over the floor. “Me too. We underssstand if your not ready yet.”

Butterscotch’s jaw trembled with emotion before throwing his arms open. “Of courssse. I misssssssed you two, too.”

Moonstone and Guardian rushed into his arms and into a deep hug. Munchkin began to fuss and squirm in Hero’s arms. Hero lowered him to the floor and allowed Munchkin to bolt forward. Moonstone and Guardian moved aside to let Munchkin join them. Alpha leaned back, smiling proudly at them before Butterscotch, pulled him into the cuddle pile. 

I smile at them, leaning against Hero, feeling him finding joy at the sight. Maybe Butterscotch might ease up on his protectiveness soon, though with a move, who knows how that would change. Well, looks like there’s a phone call to make.

It would take a few weeks to pack up the house, toss or donate things we just didn’t need anymore. But once it was all said in done, we got into the new house with very little stress. No one would let me take any other room than the master bedroom, with a bathroom that had a tub big enough for even Hero to be able to soak in. 

I abandoned the old bed, one little queen size bed was no longer enough. I opted for two cal king beds, side by side, creating a colossal bed that would fit Hero comfortably, and myself, especially if I chose to be in my largest snake form, one that has been described to be a 16ft snake with the markings of a Diamond-back Rattler, with the rattle, the hood and fangs of a king cobra, all on a body much to the size and strength of an Anaconda. One of the many species of the universe that hadn’t had a name to it. Hero kindly refused to have his own room, I can feel that he really just wants to be close to me. I don’t mind sharing. 

It seemed that aside from the obvious Dragon form, most to all my forms will fit within the house. It was like a dream come true. A dream home. I know we’ll all be happy here. 

Alpha and Butterscotch claimed the next room, one with a beautiful bay window, overlooking the forest behind them. There were plenty of napping spaces, most hidden for when Butterscotch needed a little extra space. There was a safe little nursery section where the twins Tempest and Nightwish could be found sleeping and playing. While everything was still being arranged, Butterscotch maintained his stance of keeping the babies to himself. Moving boxes could be dangerous and a certain curious pup wasn’t always great at being gentle. 

Moonstone and Guardian’s room was more of a play room than a bed room, still preferring to sleep with me and Hero. Video games and board games, everything in their proper spots as well as cubbies for their collections of shiny outdoor collectibles. Munchkin would be able to pick out a room when he’s older, for now he enjoys drifting from either my room or Butterscotch and Alpha’s room, as well as joining Moonstone and Guardian to play in their room. 

Last box put away for the day to be dealt with later. I flop down on the couch, Eevee jumping up to sniff at my face before running off to explore more of the house. She’s been loving it, except for being locked outside when the doors were left open, don’t need her running off in unfamiliar territory. Hero comes over and hands me a glass of water. I thank him and watch as he coils up next to the couch. 

“This place really feels like home.” I comment before taking a sip of water. Hero nods, the tip of his tail taps the ground. I can feel a little bit of nervousness coming from him before he slowly wraps it around my leg. I smile, sending a happy acceptance to his forward motion. I motion for Hero to lean closer, waiting for him to be close enough to lean back against him. A pleased rumble resonates from his chest before he wraps an arm around my waist and rests his skull against my head.

I reached up and began to pet him behind his hood. Yea, things are definitely shaping up just nicely. Definitely a good move. 


	15. Pop goes the Lamias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've moved into our new house, things are getting settled. Now who is leaving random Pringles cans around. Seems some trickery is afoot and mysteries to be solved as we welcome 3 new members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I'd do my own adoption scenario as I had something very specific imagined for the new members. Plus it gives Vex a break and a chance to read something fun, with a little sadness, but happy endings.

I’m working on one of the last boxes of knick-knacks that I have collected over the years. Just things that felt to have meaning to me or just appeased my aesthetic. We’ve been in the new home for a few weeks now and definitely had a few misadventures. 

Third day in to living here, while I was starting to teach Munchkin how to swim in the big pool, Hero managed to accidentally fall in. Waves began to form as Hero thrashed about in a panic. I quickly got Munchkin out of the pool before shifting into a crimson red Dragon and helped Hero to right himself in the shallow end. Turns out Hero takes after his King lamia side and never learned how to swim. As a hatchling, Hero had a bad experience in a river, his heritage made swimming difficult for him and he feared drowning. I helped him out of the pool, using my dragon breath to help dry and warm him up. I nuzzled his cheekbone and encouraged him that there was no shame in having a fear of the water and if he was ever ready, I’d be more than happy to help teach him to swim. Maybe watching a few more lessons with Munchkin might help encourage him. 

On the eighth day, Eevee managed to bolt out of the house while I was out grocery shopping. I arrived home to a tale of Hero attempting to chase down the agile pup, who found a rabbit to chase after. Guardian and Moonstone attempted to call her home with treats and squeakers. Unfortunately Eevee’s focus was all on the chase. She nearly followed the rabbit into its hole. Hero managed to catch her, picking up the wiggly pup as she whined to get back to the rabbit hole. Both of them needed a bath that evening. 

On the tenth day, we had to instil a curfew for Guardian’s wandering. He got the whole household worried when he stayed out past midnight. It didn’t sit well with Butterscotch who deemed that the young Chain should go without dessert for the rest of the week. Guardian attempted to smoothe things by offering a shiny rock and a half wilted flower he found. Butterscotch stood his ground and threatened to add another week. 

Butterscotch finally allowed the twins out of their room on the fourteenth day. Nightwish, the little red Honey-bo rode on Butterscotch’s back while Tempest rode on Alpha’s back. The pair showed their offspring around the house, the twins peeping and chirping in delight. There was a tense moment when it came time for the twins to meet Eevee, Hero having to hold the eager pup back so she didn’t rush at them with her enthusiasm. Once she got her sniffs in, she laid down and gave small gentle licks on the baby lamia’s heads, much to Butterscotch’s approval. 

After all the excitement, Butterscotch and Alpha had Guardian and Moonstone sit on the couch and gave them the opportunity to hold their little siblings. Tempest squirmed wildly in Guardian’s grasp, grabbing his face and the fur that lined his jack and pulling while Nightwish curled up in Moonstone’s arms, giggling at the face’s the Papython made. Munchkin was placed between the two pairs. He glanced from Tempest and Nightwish, eye-lights growing wide with wonder. Munchkin looked up at Hero and proudly declared “I pr-tect bro-ters!” 

Now here we are, the last box to be unpacked. As I’m putting a dragon statue onto one of the shelves, I pause and blink at the random can of Pringles sitting in front of the books. I don’t recall placing a can there, nor snacking on them recently. “Hero, did you have any Pringle recently?” He’s pretty much the only one who would be able to reach that height.

Hero slither’s around the kitchen island, donning his Hiss the Cook apron that I got for him not too long ago. He looked at the cylinder and shook his head. “I didn’t even know we had any.” 

I hummed curiously, putting my statue down before picking up the Pringle can, feeling some weight to it. I glanced from the can to Hero, back to it before raising my other hand and began to open the lid.

“raaaaaaar!” Out sprung out a Bitty-sized Coral, springing out of the canister much like those snakes in a can gag toy. 

I shriek, startled enough to jump backwards, tripping over a pair of my boots that magically appeared right behind me. Swiftly, Hero lunges forward to catch me before I hit the floor. The Coral laughs his fool head off, hanging halfway out of the can. I look at him in surprise until I hear another chuckle, causing Hero and I to look down at my boots. Sprawled out of the fallen boot laid a gently chuckling Bitty-sized Corny, looking very pleased with himself

I looked stunned at the two laughing comedians until a chuckle began to build. “There’s a snake in my boot!” I laughed out as the Corny gave me double finger guns. I hear another chuckle coming from the hallway and turned to revealed Guardian peaking around the corner, watching the show. 

“Guardian, do you know something about this.” I hold up the still laughing Coral in the Pringles can.

Guardian blushed at being caught, slithering forward with a sheepish smile. He was holding a long stick with something round tied up in some cloth at the end. “Maybe.”

I give him a look as Hero pulls me to sit on his coils. 

“don’t keep your momma waitin’ kid” the Corny comment, I never saw him move but he was just chilling on one of Hero’s coils. 

Guardian sighed, scratching the back of his head as he came forward. “Well, I was out in the woodsss when I saw a moussse and thought I could try hunting it. I followed after it asss quietly asss Alpha ssshowed me and when I thought I was clossse enough to ssstrike, I wasssn’t the only one to get him. The Coral sssaid it was hisss mousse while I ssstood firm that it wasss mine. We went back and forth that it was mine and hisss and then he sssaid it was mine and I accidentally sssaid it was hisss and he sssaid,”

“finally youssse sssee it my way” The Coral barked a laugh as I placed him next to the Corny.

Guardian nodded and continued to “and he took the mousse. I was ssshocked and sssaid that he cheated. He then threatened to fight me for it, sssaid that he and hisss mate hadn’t ssseen prey in about a week.” The Corny waved at the mention of being the mate. “Ssso we ssstarted talking and the Corny came out of the bussshesss with a sssatchel.”

“he told usss all about ya all.” The Coral reached down to grab the satchel on a stick from Guardian. “he invited usss for a meal. maybe a warm place to sssleep for a night.”

“if it’sss ok with ya, i believe the kid called ya Crysssta.” The Corny leaned against the Coral. He peaked into the satchel and seemed satisfied by what he saw before pulling it close and curled his tail around it. 

“After I invited them we kept talking and came up with the prank.” Guardian mentions, swaying innocently. “Wanted to make a grand entrance.”

I looked them over, both lamias looked low on magic, even if they had a mouse meal before coming over. They definitely looked to be in rough shape for wild lamias. “I don’t mind you guys staying for a bit. Will have to talk to the others to make sure they are ok with guests.” I look up at Hero. “How do you feel about it?”

Hero glanced down at the two bitties. “I hasss no problem, ssso long as you don’t make Crysssta trip again. Or bring harm to anyone elssse here.”

“promissse no harm.” Corny crosses over his chest. 

“ssso long asss no harm comesss to usss.” The Coral positioned himself in front of both the Corny and the satchel. 

Hero smiled at that. “You’re sssafe here.”

I noticed the Coral relax a bit, glancing back at the Corny. The Corny returned a thumbs up and a yawn. “Guardian, help them pick out one of the spare rooms. I’ll have Moonstone bring some blankets for them. I need to go speak with Alpha and Butterscotch.” 

Guardian nodded and helped them off of Hero’s coils. Once they had gone down the hall, Hero helps me up and we both head towards Alpha and Butterscotch’s room. “Crysssta, I think they have…”

“Yea, I noticed it too. We’ll talk to Alpha and Butterscotch about it.” I smirked back at Hero, taking his hand as we entered the room. I knocked on the doorframe, letting the occupants know we were there. Alpha’s head peaked out of a nest, hood raised in curiosity before ducking back down to talk to the other adult in the nest. 

Both Butterscotch and Alpha emerged to greet us. Munchkin peaked from the nest, laying protectively around the smaller lamias, in a near perfect mimic of Alpha. Sleepy peeps could be heard from the blankets, warming both Hero’s and my souls, Hero squeezing my hand.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, I sit down in front of the two Lamias and announce. “Well, it looks like we have guests, Guardian found a Corny and Coral pair. They look to be in rough shape so they’ll at least be staying with us for the night.”

Butterscotch held up a hand, “at leassst?” He said suspiciously. 

“We sssussspect that they may have an egg with them. Their magic is low.” Hero informs the pair.

“Low magic isssn’t good for egg development.” Alpha filled in as I nodded. 

“I want to offer them a refuge, at least til the egg hatches.” I inform them. 

“You’ll get attached.” Butterscotch accused. 

“I won’t force them to live here. But an easy supply of food for a while could help them. I want to give them a fighting chance.” I pleaded. “But if they want to make this a home, the house is large enough, or they can continue to live in our woods and stop by for food when needed.” 

Butterscotch sighed. “this family isss just going to keep getting bigger, isssn’t it.”

“It doesn’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable. You two were my first lamias, the ones to begin this here family we have going. I’m not going to do anything that would make you unhappy.” I kneel down, rubbing Butterscotch’s back the way I know he likes. 

Butterscotch nods, leaning into my touch. Alpha takes Butterscotch’s hands in his own, thumbs working to soothe over his carpels. “We’ll check them out, play it by ear. Besssidesss, you alwaysss sssaid you wanted a big family.” He kissed the Honey-bo’s suddenly blushing cheekbones.

“i ment between you and me. back at Vex’sss, before all thisss. I’m ssstill getting ussse to Hero, no offence.”

Hero bows, “None taken.”

“And you can still have your big family,” I assured, “This land is plenty big, we shouldn’t see any crowding, no matter what happens.”

Suddenly there was a frantic rapping at the door. Hero rushes over to open it, seeing Guardian huffing against the frame. “The Coral… he… he collapsed.” 

I’m up on my feet in seconds, going around the room gathering monster candies, a few spare blankets and one of the extra heat pads. “Hero, go to the kitchen, warm up some broth and cut up some chicken for our guests and get the first aid kit.” Hero nods and heads out the door. 

Butterscotch shortcuts onto my shoulder. “i’m coming with. to sssee them myself.” He turns to face his mate. “watch the babiesss.” Alpha looked to want to argue when Butterscotch settles in a look. Alpha agrees and moves back to the nest. 

“Alright, Guardian, take us to them.” I walk briskly to the door.

“Mama Crysssta, don’t tell them, but I peeked into their bag, they have an egg in it.” Guardian wrings his hands together, looking every bit guilty. 

“It’s alright, we’ve guessed that to be the case.” I leaned down to pet his skull. “Which room are they in?”

“They wanted one that was towardsss the back, wanted a private ssspace.” Guardian began to lead me to the lamias. 

We rushed into the room, Moonstone is already in there, attempting to use healing magic on the Coral. The Corny is laid up next to him, trying to share his magic with the unconscious lamia with the satchel held at the base of his tail. I sat down next to them, petting Moonstone’s head to get his attention. “Thank you for trying, Moony, we got this now.” Moonstone nodded, wiping the tears that rolled down his cheekbones. 

Guardian rushed over and hugged Moonstone, using his sleeves to dry his tears before bringing him into a hug. 

The Corny looked up at me, hand rubbing over the Coral’s chest. “I don’t know what happened. he wasss fine one moment and out the next. Sssorry, don’t mean to be trouble.”

“It’s alright, we have everything to help him.” I plugged in the heating pad and placed one of the blankets over it, creating a nest. Carefully I pick up both lamias and their carry-on and place them on the warm nest. The Corny appeared nervous until he noticed I was cradling the satchel securely. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop your egg.”

“How did you…” The Corny sits up and pulls the covered egg closer, a bit of the shell peaked out of the satchel.

“I saw the glow earlier, Hero could tell as well.” I mentioned, noticing Guardian trying to hide his relief. “Before today, how long has it been since you both last ate?”

“just a few weeksss.” the Corny curls against the Coral. 

“it’s been longer than that, hasssn’t it?” Butterscotch slithers off my arm and onto the nest, keeping a respectful distance. “A lamia wouldn’t collapssse like this unlessssss it been a lot longer than that.”

“well, maybe.” The Corny seemed to curl in on himself, appearing lost in memory. “I know for me it’s only been that long, assside from the moussse Coral had given me today. he... he sssaid he ate already, both today and the last time he caught sssome dragonflies. but i’ve been sssuspicious that he hasssn’t, not sssince…” He hugged the egg like a precious teddy bear. 

Me and Butterscotch exchanged a look. “may i?” Butterscotch asked, arms wide in an offering of a hug, surprising me. The Corny looked up and nodded. Butterscotch approached and hugged the Corny. 

“i can’t lossse him too. i can’t lossse him after our Pygmy mate. it’s just too sssoon.” The Corny began to tremble in Butterscotch’s arms, who tightened his hold. 

Hero arrived with a tray and the first aid kit. I take both of them, glad to see that Hero had grabbed a dropper to help the unconscious Coral drink until he could on his own. I place the plate of chicken near the Corny. 

Carefully I lift the Coral up and dripped some broth into his mouth, half of which spills out and onto the blanket, the other half swallowed down, the glow in his soul brightens momentarily from the broth. 

“the egg, was it the Pygmy’sss.” Butterscotch broke the silence. 

“yea,” the Corny nearly choked out, watching as I continued to carefully feed the Coral. “it’sss the only thing that sssurvived when we were attacked by sssome hungry bird. I did my best to protect the nest, Pygmy and Coral were coming back from a hunt and Pygmy zipped over to protect me…” The Corny fell silent, my heart ached to hear the story. 

I felt Hero squeeze my shoulders. I fished out some monster candy and handed it to the Corny and Butterscotch. “This will help, I’m sure you’ll need a bit of a boost.”

The Corny’s sockets widened. “I haven’t had once sssince the collector’s” He takes it and eats it. “it’sss just asss good asss I remember.” 

“Collector’sss?” Hero asked. 

“we weren’t alwaysss wild. honessstly we kinda sssucked at it. Coral hunted better with Pygmy. Pygmy would chassse down the prey while Coral would wait for the prey to come close and dispatch it. we ate better, live better with him.” Corny reached out and grabbed the Coral’s hand. “honessstly, I haven’t heard him laugh sssince we lost Pygmy. it was Coral’sss idea to leave the collector, I think he blamed himssself for Pygmy’s de- death. sssure the collector feed usss and gave us tanksss to live in and kept them clean. but there was no love, no attachment. he even ssstole eggsss from wild bittiesss.”

Corny glanced over at Moonstone and Guardian, giving a lazy smile. “you two actually remind me of the one time, two hatchlingsss essscaped. the collector was ssso happy to have finally gotten a Chain, until the Chain broke out and ssstole a papython hatchling. they both sssqueazed through a crack. Coral got the idea to essscape after that. took sssome time to plan it. they would have been your age by now. ”

Moonstone and Guardian looked at the Corny with wide eyes and then at each other. 

“Guardian, Moonstone?” I nudge questioningly.

“Wasss that the ssscary place we left?” Moonstone asked, almost sounding haunted. 

“I guessssss. All I remember is my sssoul calling for you and telling me to run.” Guardian blinked before looking up at me. “Jussst like my sssoul told me to get you when Moonssstone was ssstuck.” 

I blink at the two, surprised. I remember asking them when they were younger where they came from and they’d either shrugged or said something about a scary place. Never in my imagination would I figure out where they’d come from and how they didn’t have parents. Someone stealing them would make sense. I wonder if Vex knows about this. 

The Corny let out a hollow laugh. “ain’t thisss a sssmall world then.” He sighed, now more being held up by Butterscotch as he watched for any change in the Coral. The Coral’s soul was glowing brighter, the heating pad doing it’s job to warm him up. 

“Corny, we want to offer you two and your egg a home, here, with usss.” Butterscotch began to speak, again surprising me in the best ways. “won’t need to hunt here, unlessssss you want to. you’ll be warm and sssafe and your hatchling can grow up here. already have two little buddiesss for him. what do you sssay?”

The Corny looked up at him, tears brimming in his sockets. “ssseriously?” Butterscotch nodded at him. The Corny looked at his Coral companion. “i... i don’t know if…”

“i’d like to ssstay ‘ere.” The Coral slowly opened his sockets and looked over at the Corny, a weak smile etching his face. “I can be ssso lazy the human will feed me.” 

With energy not known for a Corny, the said bitty launched himself into the Coral’s arms. The Coral gave a few low chuckles, carefully moving the egg so it wasn’t squished between them. After a moment of being hugged, the Coral pushed the Corny to arms reach and gave him a look. “do i sssmell candy on ya?” 

The Corny grinned at the Coral. “are ya sssayin’ i’m too sssweet for ya?”

“no way. i want sssome.” the Coral demanded. 

“Sure, but I think I’ll have to break it up for you.” I begin to dig one out. 

“oh, fu-oof” The Coral glared at the Corny who gestured to the egg. The Coral rolled his eyelights before looking up at me. “i want teh whole thing in my mouth.” 

I chuckle before explaining how with his low magic he should only take a little at a time. I hand the candy to Hero who breaks it into four equal pieces. I give him a questioning look, which he returns with a dashing smile. I shake my head at him before offering a quarter of the candy. The Coral eats it greedily, belching afterwards. 

“Well, if you’re planning to stay, how about some names? I noticed you haven’t referred to each other by name, so I’m assuming you don’t have any.” Both shook their heads. “Got any ideas of names you’d want?”

The Coral huffed while the Corny patted his head. “nah, give usss your best ssshot kid.”

I give him an indignant look. “I’m not a kid.” I began to think… and think… and… nothing’s coming up. I sigh, flopping against Hero’s coil, leaning against his warm belly. Mmmm warm… noo, I have to come up with names. Soon enough I throw my hands in the air and spouted “Who’s on first, what’s on second, I don’t know is on third.” Butterscotch, Moonstone and Guardian chuckle, knowing that I’ll say that when I haven’t a clue.

Both the Corny’s and Coral’s eye-light widen at that and they proceed to perform the entire skit. They had us chuckling for a good while. 

“That’s perfect. Abbott” I point to the Corny “And Costello” I directed my finger over to the Coral. 

The newly dubbed Costello gave Abbott a cheeky grin, “heeeey Abbott.” He called out, a mirror of the line from Robinhood: Men in tights. Abbott chuckled and leaned in close to Costello before whispering “I hate that guy.” before planting a kiss on the Coral.

‘That was tooo cute.’ I mentally scream, I feel Hero chuckle behind me. Guess he can feel me fawning over the two new lamias. 

Once they broke the kiss, Castello gave Abbott a look then looked up at me. “hey, why’d i do i got ta be the dumb one?” 

Abbott turned Castello to look back at him, “hey, i told ya a million timesss, Cassstello was really the sssmart one of the two.” Castello seemed satisfied with that.

“alright, but i’ll only accept on one condition.” Castello really seemed ready to keep pushing for more things, even if he looked ready to go back to sleep. Abbott gave him a curious look. Castello glanced at the egg, then at me. “Sssure, we’ll be Abbott and Cassstello, but our hatchling getsss an extra ssspecial name. Our Pygmy partner…” He took a deep breath before continuing. Also was he conscious for the whole conversation? “ya sssee, he had thessse odd markingsss, looked like he had bushy brows and a stash. kept callin’ him Groucho fer it, he hated it… kinda. he alwaysss laughed after yellin’ at me. this egg, he’sss gonna be jussst like him. can feel it in mah bonesss. gotta name him Marx.”

I smile warmly at that sentiment. “I can accept that. A little Groucho Marx. I like it.” I lean forward offering my finger for them to shake. “Well, welcome to the family, Abbott, Costello and Marx. Curious, which one of you is the father?” 

Both Abbott and Costello looked at each other and shrugged, “don’t know,” Abbott said, yawning as he leaned into Costello “don’t care.” Costello finished, draping an arm over Abbott and tucking him in close. Costello looked up at me, “can I have more of mah candy?”

I chuckle and hand him the next quarter, the candy going down like the first, swallowed whole and followed with a belch. Abbott’s tail curls around Costello, the egg nestled between the two lamias. “I don’t think I have ever seen such a cuddly Coral before.” I teased, just couldn’t help myself. 

Costello huffed indignantly. “i don’t know what yer talkin’ about. i’m taking care of mah mate.”

Abbott nuzzled his chest. “he makesss a good full body pillow.” 

I smile, offering my hand to let Butterscotch climb aboard. “We’ll let you guys settle in. The chicken is for you guys, just take it slow so you don’t overwhelm your magic. Same with the monster candy. Feel free to ask anyone of us if you need anything.” I motioned for Moonstone and Guardian to follow before I grabbed Hero’s hand to lead him out. 

Hero caught Eevee before she could rush into the room to meet the new members of the household, picking her up as she wiggled and whined. I closed the door and turned towards Moonstone and Guardian, bending down to give them both a big hug. “I’m so glad that I found you two when I did. You two are just so special to me. Why don’t you two take Eevee out to play, she still has a lot of energy to work out.” 

Moonstone and Guardian nodded in unison before they each pecked a kiss on my cheeks. Hero set Eevee down and Guardian challenged the pup to a race. Before we knew it, they were racing down the hall and out to the fenced in backyard. 

As I straightened, I could feel Hero wrap his arms around me. I began to laugh, “Oh mah gawd, you all are just being super snuggly today.” I let him nuzzle against my head, raising a hand to scritch just under his chin. “Alright, as much as I love a good cuddle we still have one more thing to take care of. Let's go back to Butterscotch’s room.”

Hero nods and lifts me up in his arms. I sigh in amusement. I glance over to Butterscotch and rub his back. “Thank you, Scotchy, for inviting them into our family. That was very nice of you.” Butterscotch only nodded, wiggling when I decided to poke his side. “I though Alpha was suppose to be the leader of you guys?”

Butterscotch squirmed before giving me a sly look, crossing his arms. “only if he wantsss to sssleep on the couch.” He says as we enter his room. 

“What did I do?” Alpha perked his head up as he was handing Munchkin some meat from their mini fridge. 

Butterscotch smiled at him as I helped him down. He slithered over to Alpha before wrapping his arms around him. “nothing yet, love. but i’m glad you know when i’m threatening you.” He planted a kiss on Alpha’s cheekbones. “We’ve added three more to the family, I’m not letting them back out there.” Alpha gave Butterscotch a curious look. “i’ll explain later.”

Hero sits me on his coils as I dig out my phone, I dialed up Vex’s number and gave the Lamia Bitty shop keeper a call. “Hey, Vex, It’s Crysta. I wanted to let you know we had come upon a situation here at the new place. Guardian found some bitty sized lamia’s in the woods that were in rough shape. A Corny and Coral couple with their departed Pygmy’s egg. Apparently they were a trio before a hungry bird attacked and the Pygmy sacrificed himself to save them. It looks like they will be here to stay. We’ve named the Corny Abbot, the Coral Costello and their soon to hatch lamia Marx in honor of their third mate. Apparently the Pygmy had some odd markings that made him look like Groucho Marx.” 

I take a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. “They did bring up something concerning, They said they used to belong to a collector of some sort. They mentioned that the collector was somehow stealing eggs from wild lamias. I’m sure you’d want to find out about them. It seems the collector just gives them their base needs but keeps them like display items. I may have an idea of where this person is located. We think that the collector is why Guardian and Moonstone didn’t have parents or owners when I found them. The Corny remembered two hatchlings that matched them escaping before they did. All Guardian and Moonstone remember is a scary place they had to run from when they became soul bonded. I’m not too sure how far those two traveled before I found them, but the collector may live near that beach.” I give Vex directions to the beach and wish her luck. 

After hanging up I lean back against Hero, feeling him wrap his arms around me, Mmmm warm. 

Hero seemed to be in thought, before resting his head against my shoulder. “I wasss thinking about the ssstoriesss you’ve ssshared about Guardian. It ssseemsss he hasss a knack of finding lost sssoulsss.”

I chuckle and nod in agreement. “It does seem to be the case. Guardian, Protector of lost souls. Has a nice ring to it.”

“Oh ssstars don’t give that kid a bigger ego.” Alpha sighs

“Oh I think he’s deserved a little ego boost.” I teased.

Beyond the door, two young lamias have their heads pressed against the door, while Eevee lays nearby watching them, tail giving a slow wag. Guardian has the biggest grin and only stopped wiggling when Moonstone wrapped his tail around his. Moonstone presses a kiss against Guardian’s cheek before pulling him away from the door towards Eevee, decreeing that they did enough eavesdropping. 

It would be later in the night that Marx, a bitty Pygmy, decided to hatch from his shell, according to the proud parents, he’s the spitting image of their departed mate, same markings and all. Obviously I’m sending adorable pictures to Vex. Seems the hatchling was waiting for a safe place to hatch. 


End file.
